Regreso a los duelos
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: Empieza el tercer año en la academia de duelos,donde se acercan sorpresas:nuevos alumnos,un nuevo profesor y una nueva amenaza...varias parejas,e incluyo a mi OC
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

Amanecía un nuevo día en la Academia de Duelos. Ese mismo día comenzaba el nuevo año, y todo el mundo estaba nervioso por la ceremonia de apertura, tanto antiguos alumnos como nuevos. Jaden Yuki, Tyrano Hassleberry y el pequeño Syrus Truesdale desayunaban en el comedor del dormitorio rojo, Slifer Red, mientras conversaban, recordando las cosas que habían ocurrido el año anterior, y sobre todo rememorando lo ocurrido con Sartorius semanas atrás.

- Como vuelva a oír las palabras "destino" y "futuro" me dará un ataque -Decía Syrus, sintiendo que cada vez que recordaba todo eso le dolía la cabeza.

- A ti te dan ataques por cualquier cosa -Dijo Tyrano, mientras se metía una gamba rebozada en la boca y Jaden se reía animado-. Aunque espero que este año sea más tranquilo.

- No lo digas tan alto, nunca es tarde para que se estropeen las cosas -Dijo el castaño con buen humor, terminando de comer.

- Hablando de estropicios, ¿Donde está el señorito Princeton? -Preguntó el chico de piel morena.

- Creo que está haciendo algo en la residencia azul. Tenía ganas de irse de aquí.

_**[]**_

Chazz estaba justo debajo del gran edificio Obelisk Blue -la residencia masculina-, observando de lo más serio como otros integrantes del dormitorio intentaban mantener el equilibrio para pintar el tejado de azul.

- ¡Sois una panda de ineptos! Es muy fácil, sólo tenéis que pintar de arriba a abajo, suavemente -Dijo totalmente exasperada con un megáfono en la mano, como si fuera a desesperarse.

- ¡Si tan experto eres, hazlo tú! -Le gritaron todos, mientras se enfadaban.

- Idiotas. Ni en sueños me dejaré las manos en algo tan simple como pintar un tejado. ¡Soy el mejor duelista de la academia!

- Por el amor de dios, Chazz, ¿puedes dejar de gritar mientras tienes esa cosa? -Exclamó alguien a su espalda, haciendo que el chico se diera la vuelta.

Vio a las dos chicas que caminaban tranquilamente hacia él, mientras reían entre ellas. La chica rubia iba con el uniforme azul y blanco de la academia, mientras que la chica de pelo plateado iba con una camiseta de color morado y pantalones blancos.

- Buenos días, Alexis, Ellie. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

La chica llamada Ellie le sonrió con tranquilidad, mientras se llevaba una mano a su pelo grisáceo casi blanquecino para colocarlo tras su oreja derecha. Era un rasgo típico de ella.

- Íbamos a ir a ver a Jaden y a los demás -Explicó Alexis Rhodes, algo distraída mientras colocaba bien uno de sus guantes azules-. Además, Ellie está intentando encontrar a Blair.

- No tengo ni idea de donde está y tengo que ayudarla con el papeleo de la academia -Añadió Ellie, alzando la carpeta que llevaba en la mano.

- Qué niña tan molesta. En fin, tengo que volver al trabajo.

- ¿No crees que te lo pasarías mejor si ayudaras un poco a tus nuevos compañeros a pintar? -Preguntó la rubia, obviamente bromeando.

- Siempre tienes grandes ideas, Alexis -Rió el chico, irónico-. Pero un profesional como yo no puede rebajarse a tal actividad. Soy Chazz Princeton, yo me limito a observar y a dirigir.

- Nunca cambiarás.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a reír, y mientras Chazz suspiraba exasperado, se dio cuenta de que alguien gritaba desde el tejado. Vio como un bote de pintura azul caía rápidamente, y parecía que iba directo a...

- ¡Alexis! ¡Cuidado! -Gritó desesperado.

Como si la vida le fuera en ello, corrió hasta Alexis y la apartó rápidamente, recibiendo de lleno el golpe del bote de pintura, y por supuesto manchándose por completo. Las chicas se asustaron en un principio, pero en cuanto vieron a Chazz levantarse con el pelo negro totalmente teñido de azul comenzaron a reír, junto con los demás. Chazz miró a sus compañeros, e hizo ademán de perseguirlos furioso. Ellie suspiró, y sonrió con tranquilidad mientras se giraba hacia Alexis.

- Yo me ocuparé de él. Puedes ir con Jaden y los demás.

- ¿Estás segura, Ellie? No me gustaría tener que aguantarlo después de esto -Rió Alexis, aunque luego decidió rectificar-. Bueno, si hay alguien capaz de controlarlo cuando está así, esa eres tú. De verdad que no entiendo por qué siempre le cuidas tanto.

- Alguien tiene que quererle -Sonrió alegre, de pronto recordando algo mientras su amiga se alejaba- ¡Si ves a Blair, dile que la estoy buscando!

- ¡Descuida!

Mientras Alexis desaparecía en la lejanía, la chica se quedó quieta, pensando. Chazz la miró al acercarse de nuevo a ella, mientras intentaba disimular un poco las manchas de pintura, por supuesto, sin resultado.

Ellie Lune Pegasus, la hija del gran Maximillion Pegasus. Prácticamente se habían criado juntos, y la conocía bastante bien. Por eso sabía que en esos momentos, en los que bajaba la cabeza y apenas pestañeaba, se encontraba preocupada. Y sabía perfectamente el motivo.

- Deja de pensar en lo que te dijo ese tarado -Dijo sorprendiéndola.

- No puedo evitarlo -Reconoció algo avergonzada, retorciéndose un mechón de pelo-. Sigo sin entenderlo.

- No hay nada que entender. ese pirado decía muchas cosas raras.

- No me refiero a eso, Chazz. Recuerda lo que dijo. _Hay algo dentro de ti, algo poderoso, pero sólo lo verás cuando el arco iris te encuentre_. ¿Qué crees que puede significar?

- Creo que solo son las tonterías de un chalado. Además, eso del arco iris suena muy cursi. No debes hacer caso a esas cosas, Lune -Siempre la llamaba por su segundo nombre cuando estaban a solas-. De momento, solo tienes que concentrarte en el año que se acerca, y en que por fin estás solucionando tu problema con los duelos. Que por cierto, me debes uno. Siempre he querido medir a mis Ojama con tus monstruos lunares.

Ellie le sonrió cariñosa. Él siempre era igual con ella. Se preocupaba mucho por como estaba, y la trataba bien, pero a su manera. En el fondo, le gustaba esa forma tan seria y malhumorada de ser que caracterizaba a su amigo. También ella esperaba poder enfrentarse a él algún día.

- Sí, tienes razón -Susurró con calma, aunque dándose cuenta de algo-. Oye, Chazz...

- ¿Si?

- Se te está secando la pintura.

- ¡Uagh! ¡Necesito bañarme! -Exclamó el chico de pelo negro, comenzando a correr y a rascarse alarmado.

_**[]**_

El canciller Sheppard estaba en su despacho, repasando los expedientes de los nuevos estudiantes. Alguien llamó a su puerta, y se levantó para abrir. Se sorprendió un poco cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con el hombre de pelo plateado, con un mechón tapándole el ojo izquierdo.

- Señor Pegasus -Dijo comenzando a asombrarse.

- Buenos días, señor Sheppard -Le saludó Pegasus, con su tranquilidad refinada de siempre.

- Hola, buenos días. Pase, por favor. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

- Oh, nada en especial. He venido a ver a mi querida hija, no quería perderme su primer día del nuevo año. Y de paso, también me gustaría poder conocer sus progresos.

- Claro, como no.

El hombre se volvió a levantar, se dirigió a un armario de metal empotrado en la pared, e inspeccionó los expedientes hasta que encontró el que buscaba: Ellie Lune Pegasus.

Volvió junto a la mesa, y se sentó frente a Pegasus mientras leía los informes de la chica.

- Veamos... La señorita Pegasus ha obtenido muy buenas notas en todas las asignaturas, destacando especialmente la estrategia de duelos y el conocimiento de las cartas. Siempre que puede ayuda a sus compañeros, ya sean del Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow o Slifer Red...

- Eso está muy bien, pero no es lo que quiero saber. Como padre conozco sus resultados académicos de sobra. Lo que a mí me interesa es saber si por fin ha empezado a tener duelos de verdad. Quiero saber si por fin se ha convertido en una duelista real.

- Verá, eso es más complicado... He podido comprobar lo que me ha contado, la señorita Pegasus le resulta casi imposible enfrentarse a alguien. Pero tengo buenas noticias para usted. ¿Conoce a Jaden Yuki?

- Yuki... ¿Ese chico tan extravagante?

- Eh... Sí, el mismo -Que alguien como Pegasus llamara extravagante a alguien era realmente irónico-. Bueno, ese chico es una buena influencia, a pesar de ser de Slifer. No sé como ha surgido, pero está ayudando a la señorita Ellie a enfrentarse a sus miedos, e incluso ha tenido algún que otro duelo contra él.

- ¿Ha luchado en un duelo de verdad? ¿Con un chico de Slifer?

El canciller se asustó un poco al ver la mirada ansiosa de Pegasus. Esperaba que no le insultara que su única hija se relacionara con chicos que no eran de Obelisk.

- Pues sí, pero... de momento apenas ha obtenido muchos resultados. A Jaden le llevará su tiempo ayudarla. Si usted no se opone por los rangos que los distinguen...

- ¡Eso es fantástico!

- ¿Perdón?

- Mi hija, por fin, mi única hija comienza en los duelos. Ya estaba perdiendo toda esperanza de que la pasión de su padre por los duelos no residiera en ella.

Sheppard miraba atentamente al hombre, que se había levantado y comenzaba a caminar por el despacho, tal y como si bailara solo.

- Entonces... ¿le parece bien?

- ¿Pero cómo no me va a parecer bien? ¡Es magnífico! Mi hermosa hija por fin se interesa en los duelos de verdad. Ese es el mejor regalo que un padre duelista puede obtener. Escúcheme bien, felicite a Jaden Yuki de mi parte, y dígale que siga ayudando a Ellie Lune -Comentó de lo más contento, comenzando a abrir la puerta.

- Oiga, pero ¿adónde va? -Preguntó Sheppard, terminando de extrañarse

- Tengo llamadas que hacer. Hay una persona con la que tengo que hablar. Además, seguro que le gustará lo que la academia ha planeado.

- ¿Lo que hemos planeado?

- Confío en que los chicos de intercambio lleguen preparados para enfrentarse con mi hija, porque siento que por fin se convertirá en la duelista profesional que siempre quise que fuera -Dijo mientras abría la puerta y salía-. ¡Ellie Lune! ¡Qué feliz ha hecho a su padre!

_**[]**_

- Que raro, siento escalofríos... -Dijo Ellie, casi temblando.

- Si, yo también. La pintura se seca muy rápido, y me cuesta moverme.

- Exagerado...

Los dos caminaban rumbo a los dormitorios rojos, para ir a la habitación de Chazz y que este pudiera bañarse.

- Oye, ¿No se suponía que la habitación ya no era tuya? Ahora que eres de Obelisk...

- No voy a dejar mi habitación libre para que entre un pardillo de Slifer. Ahora que soy el campeón tengo derecho a tener las habitaciones que quiera. Además, la nueva aun no está reformada del todo, y en esta tengo todas mis cosas. Aparte el baño aquí está mejor compuesto.

- Reconoce que no quieres marcharte de Slifer. No quieress dejar de ver a Jaden y a los demás.

- ¿Qué? Por favor, no digas tonterías, Lune. Slifer me da lo mismo, a mí solo me importa mi habitación.

- Si tú lo dices...

Chazz sacó la llave, y abrieron la puerta de la habitación, para luego entrar.

- En fin, quédate en el salón, yo iré a darme un baño. A ver si puedo quitarme esta maldita pintura de encima.

- Suerte. Creo que esa pintura es resistente al agua.

- ¡No me pongas más nervioso!

Ellie sonrió mientras su amigo entraba en el dormitorio y cerraba la puerta. Se sentó en uno de los sillones, después de coger su mazo de cartas del bolsillo, comenzando a mirar las cartas con calma, y recordando lo que le había dicho Jaden.

_No estás en sintonía con tus cartas. Te gustan, pero nunca has intentado comprenderlas. Tienes unos monstruos únicos, solo tú los tienes, y ellos te quieren y te necesitan. Pero tú no podrás hacer nada por ellos si no dejas que ellos hagan algo por ti. Debes luchar con ellos._

Sabía que tenía razón. Pero le costaba asimilar sus palabras. No lo entendía. ¿Cómo podían sus monstruos quererla? ¿Cómo podían necesitarla?

Jaden podía ver los espíritus de los monstruos... ¿Habría visto alguno de los suyos? Aun le costaba incluso sacar a sus monstruos en el campo. Era un miedo irracional, pero que estaba ahí.

Estaba pensando en eso distraída, cuando de repente escuchó un grito, que provenía de la habitación, sobre todo del baño.

- ¿Chazz? -Preguntó extrañada, mientras se levantaba del sillón y guardaba sus cartas.

Caminó con cuidado hasta la puerta del dormitorio. Estaba a punto de abrir, peor no le hizo falta, porque el chico salía corriendo, solo con una toalla enrollada a la cintura. Justo en ese momento, tropezó y cayó encima de Ellie, que al verlo de ese modo, enrojeció de golpe y se tapó los ojos con las manos.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que haces?!

- ¡Yo nada! ¡Díselo a la ocupa de mi baño!

- ¿Pero qué ocupa? ¡Haz el favor de quitarte de encima!

Chazz se quitaba de encima de su amiga, y mientras los dos se incorporaban miraban fijamente a la chica que salía de la habitación, enrojecida.

- Hola, chicos...

- ¡Blair! ¿Qué haces aquí? -Dijo Ellie, poniéndose en pie-. Te he buscado por todas partes.

- ¡Tú, niña! ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? ¿Qué hacías en mi baño?

Blair le miró mal.

- Me dijeron que esta habitación ahora estaba vacía, y como ahora voy a formar parte de Slifer red, y soy la única chica, era mejor que tuviera un cuarto para mí sola.

- Pues sigue soñando. No pienso dejarte mi habitación. Este es mi palacio.

- Me parece que ya tienes una princesa, Chazz -Dijo Ellie entre risas.

- Vamos, Chazz... tienes mucho espacio en tu habitación... No irás a dejar a una chica durmiendo en la intemperie...

- ¡He dicho que no y es que no!

- ¡Vale! ¡Pero esto recaerá sobre tu conciencia! -Dijo la pequeña, mientras abría la puerta y se iba.

- Chazz...

- ¡No quiero que esa niña me siga acosando!

Ellie suspiró. Siempre tenía que hacerlo todo.

- Yo me ocuparé...

Y salió de la habitación, siguiendo a Blair.

- No te lo tomes a mal, está cabreado porque le tiraron un bote de pintura encima.

- De verdad, no entiendo como me pudo gustar. Será idiota.

- ¿En serio no tienes donde dormir? Puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que arreglen una habitación para ti.

- ¿Qué? Claro que no, no hace falta. Ya me han hecho una habitación para mí sola.

- Entonces... ¿Por qué quieres la habitación de Chazz?

- ¡Tiene un baño termal! ¡Cualquier chica quiere un baño termal!

Las dos rieron animadas, y siguieron caminando, mientras Ellie le explicaba los documentos que le quedaban por completar.

_**[]**_

El canciller Sheppard observaba la academia por la ventana, mientras hablaba por teléfono.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo les llevará llegar, Profesor?

- No mucho, espero. Los alumnos están impacientes, y eso hace que no haya disciplina.

- Entiendo... Les estaremos esperando. Nos conviene que los alumnos de la academia se enfrenten a alguien que no esté impresionado por los grandes duelos que han tenido, alguien que no conoce sus puntos fuertes, ni sus debilidades...

- Faltaría más. En cuanto llegue ahí, haré que esos chicos sepan lo que es la disciplina en los duelos.

- Muy bien, profesor. Avísenos en cuanto lleguen, para la ceremonia inicial.

- De acuerdo.

Colgó el teléfono, y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

- Jaden... chicos... pronto conoceréis a las personas que harán que os superéis a vosotros mismos.

**Continuará**

_Yu gi oh GX y sus personajes no han sido creados por mí, sino por Naoyuki Kageyama ^^_

_Ellie Lune Pegasus es un personaje original creado por mí._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

- Es ya el tercer día que pasamos a bordo del crucero de la Kaiba Corp, y la verdad, estoy aburrido.

El chico pelirrojo se encontraba en la cubierta del barco, casi encima de la piscina, con el pequeño micrófono de a bordo. En la cubierta del barco solo estaban él y otro chico, con un sombrero vaquero y con los ojos cerrados, acostado en una tumbona al lado de la piscina.

- Ya no falta mucho para llegar a la famosa Academia de Duelos, y aunque nunca pensé que tendría tantas ganas de ir, me muero por llegar. Seguramente esto no pasaría si no fuéramos solo cinco personas a bordo. Es un verdadero despilfarro tener un barco tan grande y con tantas atenciones solo para cinco personas, sin contar con que la única chica a bordo es una hembra de cocodrilo. Aquí fuera, estoy yo, Adrian Gecko, quizá el más sociable del grupo, y Jim Crocodile Cook, como siempre en la piscina, junto a su cocodrilo. Parece que esta área es su favorita. Por otro lado, están los que apenas se dejan ver, el profesor Viper, que solo sale de su habitación casualmente para controlar que no hacemos nada raro, y su "mano derecha", Axel Brodie. Axel es un chico de pocas palabras y cara de mal humor continuo. No sabemos mucho más de ellos.

_**[]**_

En una de las habitaciones del barco, un chico de piel oscura entrenaba con un disk-duel con forma de pistola amarilla, colocándoselo rápidamente en el brazo y sacando cinco cartas. En ese momento, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, y fue a abrir. Se encontró de frente con su profesor.

- Profesor Viper... -Susurró el chico.

- Brodie, llegaremos esta misma tarde a la academia de duelos.

- Sí.

- He notado en estos tres días que uno de nuestros acompañantes no nos quita el ojo de encima.

- Sí, profesor. Tengo su informe.

Cogió una hoja de encima del escritorio, y se la entregó al hombre, que lo inspeccionó con interés.

- Así que Gecko... No pasa nada, es inofensivo. Bueno, prepárate. En menos de dos horas habremos llegado.

- Sí.

Dicho esto, el hombre salió de la habitación de su alumno.

_**[]**_

- Y el quinto integrante de la tripulación es...

Se paró un momento, mirando extrañado a los dormitorios.

- ... Un fantasma. En los tres días que hemos pasado aquí, no he visto ni por un momento a ese sujeto, ni siquiera lo vi subir al barco cuando estábamos a punto de zarpar. Espero que cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino todo se solucione, y puedan explicar lo que pasa con esa persona.

Se fijó en que Jim se levantaba y cogía a su cocodrilo, y los dos miraban hacia el horizonte. Ya podían ver la academia de duelos a lo lejos. En un rato estarían ahí. Jim levantó a la cocodrilo por encima de su cabeza, de lo más animado.

- Academia de duelos, sol brillante, bosque, playa... ¡Es como estar en casa!

_**[]**_

Ellie descansaba en su cuarto, ya que aún quedaban unas horas hasta la ceremonia de apertura del nuevo año, y quería estar bien. Estaba tumbada en la cama, observando sus cartas, en especial sus cartas de monstruos. Acarició suavemente los colores de una de ellas, donde aparecía un chico joven de largo pelo plateado y ojos rojos.

Estaba distraída y tranquila, hasta que escuchó como se abría la puerta y oía una voz, casi gritando por los ánimos.

- ¡Ellie Lune!

- ¿Papá? -Dijo mientras se levantaba sorprendida, pero aun así dispuesta a recibir a su padre- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿No te alegras de ver a tu padre? No quería perderme el primer día de mi preciosa hija en su tercer año. Menos ahora que se que ya empiezas a introducirse en los duelos.

- ¿Lo sabes? -Preguntó en un susurro, comenzando a desanimarse.

- Me lo ha dicho el canciller Sheppard esta mañana. No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, Ellie Lune. Casi había perdido la esperanza de que te convirtieras en una duelista digna de la familia y de tu talento.

El canciller Sheppard...

Maldición, no quería que su padre supiera que intentaba comenzar en serio en los duelos. Que su padre se enterase era lo peor que le podía pasar. Le gustaba que se sintiera orgulloso de ella, pero no quería que fuera así.

- Mi única hija, la única heredera del imperio Pegasus, por fin comienza en los duelos. Es el mejor regalo que podrías hacerme.

- Papá, yo... aun no se luchar en duelos...

- Ya lo sé, por eso seguirás viendo a ese tal Jaden Yuki, y además, muy pronto vendrá a verte alguien muy especial...

Ellie se sorprendió, para luego enfadarse un poco.

- Papá, por favor, dime que no lo has llamado...

- Claro que sí. Ese chico, Yuki, te puede ayudar, pero no tiene tanto nivel como él.

- Jaden le ganó.

- ¿Y qué importa? Todos los profesionales tienen un momento bajo. Además, os conviene pasar tiempo juntos.

- Ni lo sueñes, no tengo ninguna razón para estar con él. Y lo siento, pero tengo que irme. Pronto será la ceremonia. ¿Vas a venir a verla o no?

- Me ha surgido algo importante, y no quiero interrumpirte cuando estés con tus amigos. Pero debes dar lo mejor de ti misma. No lo olvides, hija. El imperio Pegasus pesa sobre ti y tus cartas. Aprende a luchar con ellos, aprende a vivir con ellos. De ese modo por fin podrás sacar a la poderosa duelista que llevas dentro.

Ellie sonrió, aunque fue una sonrisa un poco forzada. El primer consejo que su padre le daba en mucho tiempo, y era para los duelos. No podía evitar pensar que era un poco hipócrita de su parte. Pero se esforzaba en pensar que su padre solo había sido malvado por culpa del ojo milenario, y ya todo había pasado.

Con algo de tristeza por recordar aquellos malos tiempos, se acercó a su padre y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

- Tengo que irme. Que tengas un buen viaje de vuelta a casa, papá.

- Suerte, Ellie Lune. Ya hablaremos, y me contarás que tal te ha ido en la ceremonia.

- Claro.

La chica salió de la habitación y dejó la puerta abierta, para que su padre la cerrara cuando se fuera.

_**[]**_

_Jaden abrió los ojos._

_- ¿Donde estoy?_

_Se levantó, y vio la academia. __Pero a la vez... no podía ser la academia. __Estaba rodeado de un desierto, y el cielo estaba nublado._

_¿Qué era ese lugar? __No lo sabía, pero estaba angustiado, y se sentía observado. __Un momento... en la parte baja de la colina donde estaba, frente a la academia... había alguien._

_- ¿Hola?_

_Bajó la colina, resbalándose con la arena, hasta que llegó junto a las personas, que se encontraban inmóviles. __Y los reconoció en seguida. __Chazz, Alexis, Syrus, Ellie, Tyranno... incluso el profesor Crowler..._

_Pero no eran ellos realmente. Estaban hechos de arena. __Jaden se asustó al momento._

_- Chicos..._

_Alargó la mano hacia Chazz, y justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, el viento se abalanzó sobre ellos y se llevó toda la arena, y a las figuras de sus amigos con él._

_Jaden se quedó solo. __Desesperado, cerró los ojos y gritó._

El chico se despertó de golpe. Estaba en la azotea de la academia, tumbado en el suelo, sudando. Sólo había sido una pesadilla, nada más que eso. Pero había conseguido meterle el miedo en el cuerpo. Se sobresaltó al escuchar un ruido tras él, y all principio se asustó, pero se calmó después de ver al pequeño espíritu alado.

- Kuriboh... Me has asustado.

El pequeño monstruo se movió un poco a su alrededor, nervioso.

- ¿Pasa algo?

Jaden miró a los lados, y al dirigir su mirada hacia la esquina vio otro espíritu, uno que no había visto nunca. Era de color violeta, podría parecer un gato, de no ser porque tenía cuatro orejas puntiagudas y los ojos rojos, además de una cola muy rara.

- ¿Y de dónde sales tú? -Preguntó con curiosidad, observando al extraño animal.

En ese momento escuchó una voz de fondo.

- ¡Ruby!

El animalito transparente se alegró al escuchar la voz, y corrió hacia donde unos instantes después se presentó un chico, de pelo azul y ojos verdes. Luego trepó por su cuerpo y se acomodó en su hombro.

- Eh, ¿ese animal tan raro es tuyo? -Dijo Jaden al levantarse.

- Sí, es Ruby, un carbúnculo -Asintió el chico de pelo azul.

- ¿Un carbúnculo? Suena interesante, nunca había visto nada como esto... ¿Puedes ver espíritus desde hace mucho?

- Puedo verlos desde que nací. Oye, y ese es el Kuriboh alado, ¿No? Entonces tú debes ser Jaden Yuki.

- Si, soy yo. Encantado de conocerte. Tampoco te había visto a ti nunca por aquí, ¿Eres un estudiante nuevo?

- ¿Nuevo? Bueno... podría decirse que sí.

- En ese caso, bienvenido a la academia de duelos.

Le ofreció la mano, y un segundo después, el nuevo chico asintió y se la estrechó con la suya.

- Es extraño... -Dijo Jaden-. Siento como si ya nos hubiéramos conocido antes.

- Si, a mí me ha pasado lo mismo.

La conversación se vio interrumpida, pues llegaron dos chicos más. Tyranno y Syrus miraron a Jaden y al extraño chico.

- Mira, sabía que estaría aquí.

- ¡Eh, Jaden! -Exclamo el pequeño.

El chico levantó la cabeza y dejó de prestar atención al nuevo chico.

- Ah, chicos -Comentó con tranquilidad, alzando la mano.

- ¡Llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia de bienvenida, date prisa!

- ¡Lo había olvidado! -Miró al chico de pelo azul-. Bueno, ya nos veremos por la academia, ahora me tengo que ir. ¡Adiós!

El chico los despidió con la mano, mientras observaba como se iban y sonreía.

_**[]**_

- ¿Así que ha venido tu padre? -Preguntó Chazz a Ellie, mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

- Sí... No te imaginas el mal rato que he pasado. El canciller Sheppard podía estar callado, al menos durante un tiempo. Ahora mi padre estará vigilando que juego en todo momento. Qué asco. Y aun encima, ha llamado a ese idiota. Como si no tuviera suficientes cosas de las que preocuparme.

- En fin, ya sabes como es tu padre. Tú haz como que le sigues la corriente, y al final te dejará en paz.

- Ya... Bueno, dejemos este tema, no me apetece estar de mal humor ya a principio del curso. Me voy junto a las chicas del Obelisk.

- Vale, yo me quedaré aquí por el momento.

Ellie se levantó y se fue a los siguientes asientos, para luego sentarse junto a Alexis. El canciller se situó en el centro del estrado, junto con los demás profesores.

- Bienvenidos, alumnos, a este nuevo año en la academia de duelos...

- Me han dicho que los promotores de la academia tienen algo fuerte preparado para este año -Susurró Alexis a Ellie. De todos modos, ya se conocían a la perfección el discurso del canciller, no importaba que hablasen en voz baja.

- ¿Qué crees que será?

- No lo sé, pero también se menciona que vamos a tener un profesor nuevo... que viene de una de las extensiones de la academia. Pero me imagino que eso no es lo único.

- Que raro...

El siguiente rato estuvieron en silencio, escuchando el discurso del señor Sheppard, y luego la presentación de los nuevos estudiantes, con Blair como representante.

- Bueno -Siguió el canciller-, y aquí las novedades del nuevo año. Como sabéis, esta es la academia de duelos principal, pero luego hay cuatro extensiones, a lo largo del mundo. Hemos logrado que el mejor estudiante de cada academia venga aquí, como un alumno de intercambio, así que tenemos cuatro alumnos nuevos. No los conocéis, no sabéis cuales son sus cartas ni su modo de jugar, y viceversa, por lo que será mejor para vuestros duelos con ellos.

- ¿Nuevos estudiantes? -Dijo Jaden, emocionado- ¡Genial! Por fin podré medir mis cartas con gente de otros lugares, ¡y aun encima los de mejor nivel!

Todos estaban en el mismo estado. Era emocionante tener nuevos retos.

- ¡Bien, pasemos a presentaros! -Alzó la mano hacia la entrada- Desde la academia del Este, ¡Adrian Gecko!

Un chico alto y pelirrojo, con un extraño atuendo, caminó tranquilo hasta el canciller, saludando ante los aplausos, y después de estrecharle la mano al canciller Sheppard, se hizo a un lado.

- De la academia del Oeste, ¡Axel Brodie!

El chico que entró después de Adrian no parecía tan amistoso como él. De piel morena, músculos de culturista, y también ropa extraña, miró a todos seriamente, a pesar de los aplausos. Hizo lo mismo que el pelirrojo y se situó junto a él.

- Desde la academia del Sur, ¡Tenemos a Jim Crocodile Cook!

Entró el chico de sombrero vaquero, alzando a su cocodrilo en brazos, y luego lo volvió a colocar en el arnés que llevaba a la espalda, para repetir los movimientos de los demás. Aunque se veía claramente que él sería el más simpático y alegre.

- Y por último, desde la academia del norte, ¡Jesse Andersen!

Los aplausos por el tal Jesse fueron incluso más notorios que los demás. Sin duda su nombre ya era conocido en el mundo de los duelos.

Pero nadie apareció. Todos comenzaron a extrañarse, y a preguntar entre susurros dónde podría estar.

- ¿Será realmente un fantasma? -Se dijo a sí mismo Adrian.

- Bueno... -Dijo nervioso el canciller-. No se dónde estará...

- ¿Quién es ese tal Jesse? -Preguntó Jaden a sus compañeros.

- Al parecer, él es el portador de las bestias de Cristal -Dijo Chazz-. Cuenta una antigua leyenda romana que el mismísimo Julio Cesar fue a encontrar las siete piedras más hermosas del mundo, pero cuando las encontró, el barco en el que las llevaban se hundió en una tormenta, en la que las gemas se perdieron -Chazz se puso más serio-. Hace un par de años, el gran Pegasus creó las cartas de las bestias de cristal, los espíritus de las siete gemas. Pero no las sacó al mercado, y eso que mi familia estaba dispuesta a pagarle millones por ellas. No sé cómo, pero Jesse consiguió hacerse con las cartas.

- Entonces esas cartas son bestias legendarias... -Dijo Jaden-, ¡Qué emoción! ¡Quiero tener un duelo con ese tipo!

- Pero él no está aquí... -Dijo Tyranno.

De repente, todos se sorprendieron, pues una de las puertas que estaban arriba de los asientos se abrió, dejando paso a un chico respirando deprisa. Tenía el pelo azul, y los ojos verdes.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Este sitio es muy grande, y no tengo sentido de la orientación! -Dijo mientras se revolvía el pelo con la mano.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos, sin darse cuenta de las miradas extrañas que le dirigía todo el mundo pensando que era un chico más bien raro. En cambio, Jaden lo saludó nada más verlo, levantándose y alzando la mano.

- ¡Eh, estudiante nuevo!

- ¡Ah, hola! -Exclamó sonriendo, deteniéndose cerca de dónde estaba el chico de pelo castaño-. Esta es la ceremonia del nuevo año, ¿verdad?

- Es esta. Oye, ¿no habrás visto por ahí a un chico llamado Jesse?

- ¿Jesse? -Dijo sorprendido, aunque empezando a sonreír.

- Ehm... Jaden, él es Jesse Andersen... -Dijo el canciller Sheppard, algo incómodo.

Todos se sorprendieron, mostrando varias exclamaciones.

- Esto... sí, yo soy Jesse... No quería ocultártelo, pero te fuiste muy rápido.

Jaden se rió, aunque estaba tan sorprendido como los demás. El señor Sheppard esperó un segundo a que el alboroto se detuviera, y después continuó.

- Bien, y desde la academia del Norte, ¡Jesse Andersen!

Jesse corrió al escucharlo y se subió al estrado, y saludó a todos levantando los brazos, para después acercarse a sus compañeros de las otras academias y saludarlos.

- Parece que al final no eres un fantasma -Dijo Adrian, sorprendiendo al chico, que miró a Axel, y al verlo tan serio apartó la mirada, inquieto.

- ¿Así que tu eres el famoso Jesse? -Dijo Jim, sonriente- Encantado, amigo.

El chico se acercó a él, y se estrecharon la mano, hasta que el cocodrilo que llevaba Jim detrás rugió, y Jesse se echó hacia atrás, nervioso.

- Tranquilo, es inofensiva.

- Ah, me deja más tranquilo...

Se apartó cuanto pudo de Jim y el cocodrilo, y se posicionó junto a los demás. Se fijó en los asientos, y en los que a partir de ahora iban a ser sus nuevos compañeros.

Y entonces la vio.

Allí, sentada junto a los otros estudiantes vestidos de azul y blanco, estaba ella. Tenía el pelo lago y plateado, del mismo color que sus ojos. Sin duda era una alumna de la academia, pero no llevaba el uniforme como los demás. Sin embargo, no parecía estar tan feliz como sus compañeros. Parecía estar incómoda y distante. Pero vaya, qué bonita era.

Se daba cuenta de que llevaba ya un rato mirándola, porque no entendía nada de lo que decía el canciller Sheppard. Pero no podía apartar la vista. Entonces, ella ladeó la cabeza sintiéndose observada, y unieron sus miradas. La chica se sorprendió, pero lo miró fijamente, comenzando a extrañarse.

Jesse tampoco apartaba la mirada. Y de repente, le sonrió con tranquilidad, sabiendo que ella le estaba mirando. La chica enrojeció, tanto por la sonrisa como por estar observando fijamente a un desconocido, y apartó la mirada. Él supo que todos empezaban a darse cuenta de que estaba distraído, así que hizo lo que pudo por volver a la realidad, pero no la perdió de vista.

Al fin y al cabo, ella era...

- Bien -Dijo el canciller-. Ahora que hemos presentado a los nuevos alumnos, pasemos a presentar al nuevo integrante del profesorado, que también viene de la academia del Oeste. ¡Os presento al profesor Viper!

Todos aplaudieron, pero se callaron en cuanto vieron al fornido hombre que entró. Era enorme, e imponía respeto con solo mirarlo. No era de extrañar que fuera profesor de Axel Brodie, ambos parecían venir de una escuela militar.

- Es un honor. Sé de sobra que se comentará que mis métodos de enseñanza son estrictos, y lo son, pero sólo con el fin de crear grandes duelistas. Por esto, y como bienvenida, nos pondremos con las clases lo antes posible. Necesitáis retos, así que hoy, como es el primer día, tendremos un duelo de inauguración. Y he decidido que uno de los duelistas será Jesse Andersen -El aludido se sorprendió más de lo que debía, junto con los demás-, y su contrincante será...

- Obviamente... -Dijo Chazz, mientras sonreía y se levantaba.

- ¡Jaden Yuki!

Todos se sorprendieron, y miraron a Jaden.

- ¿Yo? ¡Genial! ¡Tengo el primer duelo del curso! -Dijo emocionado, mientras se levantaba y corría al estrado.

- ¡No es justo! ¡Yo soy el mejor duelista de la academia! -Dijo Chazz, enfadado.

- Bien, chicos -Dijo el Profesor Viper en cuanto Jaden subió al estrado con ellos-. Extended vuestros brazos.

Ambos chicos se miraron extrañados, e hicieron lo que el profesor les dijo. El hombre les puso una especie de pulseras, de color blanco y con una pequeño cristal circular azul encajado, que se cerraron inmediatamente en cuanto tocó sus muñecas.

- ¿Qué es esto? -Preguntó Jesse confundido, observando el objeto y preguntándose si luego podría quitárselo. No le gustaba nada.

- Digamos que es como un regalo, por el momento. Bien, ¡El duelo será dentro de una hora! ¡Preparaos!

**Continuará**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Jaden y Jesse se posicionaron en el campo de duelo, mientras los estudiantes que estaban interesados en verlos se sentaron en las gradas.

- ¿Sabes, Jesse? Realmente me apetece tener este duelo.

-Sí, a mí me pasa lo mismo. Siempre he querido medirme contigo. Bien, que gane el mejor.

- Eso ni lo dudes.

Los dos sonrieron, sin prestar atención a las miradas que todos les dirigían.

- ¡Duelo! -Gritaron a la vez, mientras sus disk-duel se activaban.

Cogieron cinco cartas del deck cada uno.

- ¡Mi turno! -Dijo Jesse, robando otra carta.

- ¿Es esa? ¿La bestia de cristal? -Preguntó Chazz, ansioso.

- ¡Invoco a una bestia de cristal! ¡_Emerald Turtle_!

Invocó a un monstruo en modo defensa, y todos se sorprendieron al ver aparecer una gran gema, una esmeralda, que brillo con fuerza y después se rompió, dejando paso a un enorme caparazón de tortuga recubierto con esmeraldas. Pero se sorprendieron aun más cuando la tortuga habló.

- Vaya, Jesse... ¿Donde estamos? -Dijo la tortuga con voz ronca- Este lugar me es desconocido...

- No te preocupes. Es la academia de duelos, ya te había hablado antes de ella. Ahora estamos con mucha gente nueva.

- Si... puedo ver en sus ojos que son buenos en los duelos...

- Eso es, por eso hoy no podemos subestimar a nuestro rival. Cuento contigo.

- ¡Asombroso! -Dijo Jaden, que no había perdido detalle- No solo ves a los espíritus, ¡también hablas con ellos en los duelos!

- Eso es por que mis monstruos son mis amigos. casi mi familia.

- ¿Los monstruos de duelo son tu familia? En verdad eres un chico interesante.

**_[]_**

El grupo de amigos de Jaden ya se había reunido en las gradas para ver el duelo todos juntos.

- ¿Habéis oído lo que ha dicho? -Dijo Tyranno- Me recuerda muchísimo a Jaden.

- Como pensaba... las bestias de cristal son impresionantes, y eso que solo ha sacado una y en modo defensa -Dijo Chazz.

- Estás muy concentrado, Chazz -Rió Ellie-. Pero tienes razón. Ese monstruo es increíble... aunque apenas tiene puntos de ataque. Está más bien pensado para la defensa. Está claro que tiene monstruos mucho mejores.

- Tú también te estás concentrando más de lo normal, Lune... Normalmente no te interesan tanto los duelos... -Chazz la miró como interrogándola.

- Claro que me interesa este duelo, nunca había visto esas cartas. Se que mi padre las hizo, peor nunca las vi. Quiero saber de que son capaces, y de como sale Jaden de esta.

- ¿Solo era eso? -Dijo sonriendo irónico y alzando las cejas, consiguiendo que Ellie se sonrojara y girara la cabeza- ¡Es broma, mujer!

- Chazz...

_**[]**_

- Coloco una carta boca abajo -Dijo Jesse-, y termino mi turno.

- Bien. ¡Mi turno! -Jaden cogió una carta, y observó con atención las otras cinco que tenía en la mano- ¡Jugaré a mi Neo Spacian! ¡_Aqua Dolphin_!

Apareció un monstruo, con cuerpo como de hombre, de color azul y blanco y rasgos de delfín, causando un gran impacto al tocar el suelo del campo de duelo.

- ¡Increíble! ¡Siempre había querido ver a un auténtico Neo Spacian!

- Alucinante... -Dijo Jim asombrado, junto con Axel y Adrian.

- ¿Bestias legendarias contra alienígenas? -Dijo Adrian- Este duelo es muy interesante.

- A continuación -Dijo Jaden- envío una carta al cementerio, y activo la habilidad especial de Aqua Dolphin, ¡Onda sonar!

El Alien cogió fuerza y creo una onda con la boca, llegando hasta las cartas de la mano de Jesse, y haciendo que sus cartas se vieran.

- Si hay un monstruo en tu mano con 300 puntos de ataque o menos, destruye esa carta y la envía al cementerio, y además te quita 500 puntos de vida. Así que veamos lo que tienes, Jesse.

Una de las cartas de Jesse se elevó y se convirtió en Ruby, el carbúnculo, para luego ser destruido y sorprender al chico.

- ¡Mi Ruby, no!

Al momento se encogió de dolor mientras sus puntos de vida se reducían 500 puntos, dejándolo con 3500.

- Y ahora mi carta mágica, ¡O Sobrealma! Con esto puedo invocar especialmente la carta que envié antes al cementerio -Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Esa carta...!

- Eso es. ¡Invoco a mi monstruo! ¡Elemental Hero! ¡_Neos_!

Pareció como si el campo se iluminara de estrellas, hasta que surgió el gran monstruo del espacio, Neos, con 2500 puntos de ataque. Jesse se asustó un poco, pero en seguida se tranquilizó.

- ¡Así que ese es Neos! ¡Impresionante! Vaya... si no estuviéramos en un duelo, le pediría su autógrafo. Pero bueno, dejando eso aparte, escogiste un mal momento para invocarlo, Jaden.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¡Porque voy a activar mi carta trampa! ¡Invocación disparada! Como tú ya has invocado, con esta carta yo puedo invocar otro monstruo de nivel 4 o inferior, y tú puedes invocar otro monstruo.

- ¿Invocar otro? ¡Qué susto! ¡Pensaba que ibas a destruir a mi Neos! -Dijo Jaden, aliviado.

- ¿Destruir? -Rió la tortuga esmeralda- ¡Como si Jesse fuese capaz de hacer algo así!

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -Preguntó el castaño.

- Como ha dicho... yo no soy del tipo de persona que destruye a los monstruos de su rival con cartas trampa. Si destruyera a tus monstruos nada más invocarlos, no supondría ningún reto, y no avanzaría como duelista. Así es mucho más divertido.

- Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba... ¡Al menos eres legal! Muy bien, pues invocaré otro monstruo. ¡Neo Spacian! ¡_Grand Mole_!

Apareció un gran topo de color naranja, con una especie de hombreras que se separaron dejando de ser un taladro. Tenía 900 puntos de ataque. Jesse observó sus cartas.

- ¡Bien! ¡Yo invoco a mi bestia de cristal! ¡_Cobalt Eagle_!

Apareció una gran gema, cobalto, para después destruirse y aparecer un gran águila marrón claro, con detalles de cobalto en las alas. También estaba en modo defensa.

- Vaya -Dijo el águila- parece que hoy tenemos mucho público.

- No te confíes, Eagle -Dijo la tortuga.

- ¡Tu turno, Neos! ¡Ataca a Emerald Turtle!

Neos saltó, y dio un gran golpe a la tortuga, provocando una explosión.

- ¡Grand Mole, ve a por Cobalt Eagle!

El topo cogió impulso, y atacó al águila, provocando la misma explosión que Neos.

- Y por último, ¡Aqua Dolphin! ¡Ataque directo!

El monstruo saltó, y se impulsó para golpear a Jesse, que gritó de dolor, mientras sus puntos de vida se rebajaban 600 puntos, los que Aqua Dolphin tenía de ataque, dejándolo con 2900 puntos. Aun había humo de las explosiones por todas partes. En las gradas, todos se emocionaban.

- ¡Lo consiguió! ¡Acabó con las bestias de cristal! -Dijo Tyranno.

- No lo creo... -Dijo Ellie, un tanto nerviosa.

Jaden intentó ver algo entre el humo, que ya iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Le pareció ver como algo brillaba. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando el humo desapareció, y se dejaron ver dos gemas gastadas en la parte de cartas mágicas de Jesse.

- ¿Pero que...?

- Lo siento, pero la función especial de las bestias de cristal es que cuando son destruidas, no se van al cementerio directamente, sino que se quedan en el campo, como si fueran cartas mágicas, convertidas en piedras preciosas.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué fuerte!

_**[]**_

- Eso si que es interesante... -Jim parecía más que sorprendido.

- Cartas que se quedan en el campo... -Intervino Adrian- Espeluznante...

Los dos no dejaban de comparar los monstruos de Jesse con los de Jaden, mientras que Axel se mantenía impasible, observando el duelo con atención.

**_..._**

- ¡Eso significa que no puede destruir sus cartas por completo! -Exclamó Alexis.

- Esas cartas son magníficas... No esperaba menos -Dijo Chazz.

- Y pensar que tu familia intentó conseguirlas... -Dijo Ellie, mirándolo contrariada.

Todos estaban de lo más sorprendidos por las cartas de Jesse.

_**[]**_

- ¡Mi turno! -Gritó Jesse, robando una nueva carta- ¡Bestia de cristal! ¡_Ametist Cat_!

Apareció una gran gema amatista, para después dejar paso a una gran gata rosa claro, con un adorno de oro y amatista bajo el cuello, que rugió nada más tocar el suelo. Tenía 1200 puntos de ataque.

- Por fin me has llamado, Jesse. Has tardado mucho.

- Si, lo siento. Pero bueno, ya tienes tu oportunidad.

La gata se giró hacia Jaden y le rugió, enseñándole los colmillos.

- ¡No dejaré que le hagan daño a Jesse!

Jaden se estremeció. Ese monstruo le ponía bastante nervioso. Pero por suerte tenía monstruos en el campo para defenderle, y la gata no tenía muchos puntos de ataque.

- Tranquilo, no hace mucho daño. Pero también activaré esta carta mágica. ¡Faro de cristal! Como tengo dos gemas en cartas mágicas, puedo invocar otro monstruo. ¡Bestia de cristal! ¡_Topaz Tiger_!

Después de que apareciera un gran topacio, surgió el tigre blanco con rayas negras, con lo que parecía un cuerno de metal sobre los ojos y un adorno de topacio a cada lado del cuello.

- Cuento contigo.

- Me alegro de que me hayas llamado, Jesse. Diles cual es mi talento especial.

- Si, claro. Cuando mi tigre ataca, su ataque aumenta 400 puntos, dándole un total de 2000. ¡Topaz Tiger! ¡Te toca!

El tigre corrió, y se echó encima de uno de los monstruos de Jaden, destruyéndolo en el acto.

- ¡Aqua Dolphin...! -Gritó Jaden, mientras sus puntos descendían de 4000 a 2600.

- ¡Y ahora la habilidad especial de mi gata! ¡Cuando reduzco su ataque a la mitad, puede ir a por ti sin intermediarios! ¡Ametist Cat, ataque directo!

La gata corrió, y se echó encima de Jaden tirándolo al suelo, para después arañarle la cara y hacer que sus puntos de vida disminuyeran a 2000. Jaden se levantó con dificultad, mientras los arañazos de su cara desparecían.

- Ahora coloco una carta boca abajo -Dijo Jesse- y termino mi turno.

- Eso ha dolido... ¡Bien! ¡Mi turno! -Jaden sacó una nueva carta de su deck, y comprobó las de su mano, para después colocar un nuevo monstruo en el campo- ¡Neo Spacian! ¡_Flare Scarab_!

Ese monstruo tenía solo 500 puntos de ataque y los mismos de defensa.

- ¡Genial! ¡Otro Neo Spacian! -Admiró Jesse.

- Neos, Flare Scarab -Dijo Jaden, mirándolos a los dos-. ¡Fusión de contacto!

Ambos monstruos se elevaron por encima de los dos chicos, mientras se unían en un gran destello.

- Jesse, prepárate para conocer a... ¡_Flare Neos_!

Apareció el nuevo monstruo, la fusión. Tenía los mismos rasgos imponentes de Neos, pero también los mismos colores y las alas de Flare Scarab. Lo único que no había cambiado era que conservaba los puntos de ataque de Neos, 2500.

- ¡Un monstruo impresionante, Jaden!

- Lo se. Y ahora... ¡Juego una carta mágica de campo! ¡Observa el Neo Espacio!

Colocó la carta, y en seguida el campo tomó el aspecto de un espacio extraño, de múltiples colores.

- Y ahora un par de efectos especiales. Por cada carta mágica o de trampa en el campo, Flare Neos recibe 400 puntos de ataque, además de un pequeño extra gracias a mi hechizo de campo.

Los puntos de ataque de Flare Neos aumentaron de 2500 a 4600 puntos, superando con mucho a los monstruos de Jesse.

- Vaya, es increíble... -Dijo Jesse, asombrado.

- Jesse, no es momento para admirar los puntos del contrincante -Dijo la gata-. Pongámonos serios.

- Si, tienes razón. 4600 puntos...

- Bien, Flare Neos, ¡ataca a Ametist Cat!

El monstruo se elevó y disparó una gran onda de fuego, dirigida a la gata rosa.

- Lo siento, Jaden. Tu monstruo es increíble, pero tengo que usar esto.

Activó una carta trampa justo a tiempo.

- Gracias a mi carta, último recurso, puedo activar una carta mágica de campo. Claro que ahora tú puedes robar otra carta. En cuanto a mí...

Metió una carta en la ranura de hechizos de campo.

- Activo mi carta de campo, ¡_Rainbow Ruin_!

El antiguo escenario de Jaden se hizo pedazos, como cristales, dejando paso a un hermoso lugar, como un coliseo, iluminado por un gran arco iris en el cielo.

- Con esto, Flare Neos pierde sus puntos extra.

El monstruo perdió unos cuantos puntos de vida, quedándose con 3700.

- Ah, se me olvidaba. Ahora el efecto de mi Rainbow Ruin. Cuando tengo dos bestias de cristal como cartas mágicas, reduzco el daño de batalla a la mitad.

El ataque de Flare Neos llegó hasta Ametist Cat, destruyéndola, y causando daño a Jesse, dejándolo con 1650 puntos de vida. La gema amatista apareció junto a Jesse, al lado de la esmeralda.

- Eso ha estado bien -Dijo Jaden-. Bueno, coloco a Grand mole en modo defensa.

- Y me temo que no puedes hacer mucho más, porque ahora Neos regresa a tu deck.

El monstruo se desvaneció y volvió al deck de Jaden, por su función especial de fusión de contacto.

_**[]**_

Los profesores observaban el duelo con atención.

- Realmente estos chicos compiten muy bien... -Dijo el Profesor Crowler.

- Yo estoy al borde de mi asiento... -Dijo Bonaparte.

- Que extraño... -Dijo el Canciller- El profesor Viper fue quien propuso este duelo, pero ha desparecido...

_**[]**_

- Eso estuvo cerca... no debo confiarme -Murmuró Jesse-. ¡Mi turno! ¡Activo mi carta mágica, valor raro! Cuando tengo dos bestias de cristal como cartas mágicas, puedo enviar una al cementerio y robar dos cartas nuevas.

Colocó la carta de Emerald Turtle en la ranura y la envió al cementerio, haciendo que la esmeralda desapareciera del campo.

Robó dos cartas del deck, y decidió lo que iba a hacer.

- ¡Invoco una nueva bestia de cristal! ¡_Amber Mammoth_!

Un enorme mamut gris, con grandes colmillos y una gema de ámbar encima de los ojos apareció. Tenía 1700 puntos de ataque.

- Jesse, yo seré tu escudo.

- Gracias. ¿Qué me dices, Jaden? ¿A que nunca habías visto un mamut? ¡Ahora podrás ver uno de cerca! -Dijo Jesse, alzando la mano- ¡Amber Mammoth! ¡Ataque directo!

El gran mamut corrió pesadamente hacia Jaden, que lo miraba temeroso. En cuanto llegó, se levantó y piso con fuerza a Jaden. Sus 2000 puntos se rebajaron rápidamente a 300.

- ¡Jaden! -Gritaron todos desde las gradas.

- Bien, por ahora es suficiente -Dijo Jesse.

_**[]**_

- Esto está que arde -Dijeron Crowler y Bonaparte.

- ¡Profesor Viper! -Dijo el canciller Sheppard, sorprendido por ver de nuevo al hombre sentado a su lado.

- Jaden Yuki y Jesse Andersen... Ambos lo están dando todo en este duelo -Dijo de lo más serio-. Confío en que los demás alumnos sigan su ejemplo.

- Claro...

El canciller Sheppard no se dio cuenta de la mirada interesada y maligna que desprendían los ojos del profesor Viper.

_**...**_

- ¡Esto no es bueno! Jaden solo tiene 300 puntos... -Dijo Tyranno, ya un tanto nervioso.

- No tienes que preocuparte -Dijo una voz a la espalda de los chicos-. Jaden sabrá que hacer.

Todos se giraron para descubrir al chico y a la chica que estaban tras ellos.

- ¡Aster y Ada! -Dijo Chazz, sorprendido- ¿Qué se supone que hacéis aquí?

Los dos hermanos sonrieron con condescendencia.

Aster y Ada Phoenix, dos guapos hermanos profesionales en los duelos. El chico tenía el pelo gris largo hasta los hombros, y los ojos azules con destellos grises, como los de su hermana Ada, que solo se diferenciaba de él por el pelo, ya que lo tenía largo hasta la cintura, rubio claro y ondulado.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Chazz -Dijo Ada, mientras lo miraba malhumorada. Normalmente era encantadora, pero Chazz le atacaba los nervios. En seguida dejó de prestarle atención- Ellie, cuanto tiempo.

- Sí -Contestó la chica de pelo plateado, apartándose un poco al ver que su amiga se disponía a sentarse a su lado. Así tendrían algo de intimidad-. Me alegro de verte, Ada. Tenía ganas de hablar contigo.

- ¿Y no te alegras de verme a mí? -Preguntó Aster.

Ellie se puso seria, y se limitó a mirarlo durante un instante, para luego volver a prestar atención a Ada.

- Tu padre nos ha llamado -Le susurró la rubia-. Le interesa que hagas por fin las paces con mi hermano, y que paséis algo de tiempo juntos. Pero tranquila, mientras yo esté aquí no se atreverá a acercarse.

- Gracias.

Las dos se sonrieron con complicidad. Ellie realmente se lo agradecía, lo último que quería era tener que hablar con Aster. El chico las miró, y decidió que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar con la hija de Pegasus.

- Así que Jesse está aquí... -Dijo mientras se sentaba detrás de Chazz y Tyranno.

- ¿Le conoces?

- Le conozco... indirectamente. Lo que realmente me interesa son sus cartas. Las bestias de cristal.

- No me digas que intentas hacerte con ellas... -Dijo Tyranno.

- Claro que no. No podría. Las bestias de cristal solo obedecen a Jesse. Como habréis comprobado, tienen un lazo especial.

- ¿Como que un lazo especial? -Preguntó Chazz, al tiempo que Ellie se sorprendía más de lo debido, aunque intentó no demostrarlo.

- Ya sabéis que algunos duelistas tienen una gran relación con sus cartas. Por ejemplo, Jaden, cuando habla con sus monstruos. Jesse puede hacer lo mismo con sus bestias de cristal. De hecho, cuando sus espíritus son destruidos, los monstruos siguen con él, a su lado. Vamos, que es como si tuviera su propio ejército para cualquier momento.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Veréis... Jesse no eligió a sus monstruos. Él fue elegido por las bestias de cristal.

- ¿Lo eligieron las mismas cartas?

- Si. Hace un tiempo, hablé con Pegasus -Dijo mirando a Ellie-, y él me lo contó. Hace dos años, Jesse quedó primero en un campeonato que Pegasus estaba presenciando. En el momento en que comenzó a jugar, el maletín donde se encontraban las cartas de las bestias de cristal comenzó a brillar y a llamarlo.

- ¿A llamarlo? -Dijeron todos, sorprendidos.

- Pues sí. Después de eso, Pegasus le regaló las cartas. Sencillamente, me dijo que no las había puesto en venta por una sola razón: Las bestias de cristal no querían a otra persona que no fuera Jesse Andersen.

Todos se sorprendieron. ¿Maximillion Pegasus le había regalado las valiosas bestias legendarias porque ellas lo eligieron?

- De modo que así fue como pasó... -Susurró Ellie, mientras miraba fijamente a Jesse, que estaba de lo más concentrado.

Era realmente increíble. Su padre le había hablado de él un par de veces, pero sin demasiados detalles. Y jamás le había contado la historia de cómo le había entregado las cartas de las bestias de cristal. Jesse Andersen tenía una fuerte unión con sus monstruos, algo que ella nunca tendría con los suyos. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste. Pero aun así, verlo pelear la dejaba sin aliento.

- Ese chico tiene unas cartas interesantes, ¿Verdad, Ellie? -Le preguntó Ada, dándose cuenta de que no apartaba la vista.

- Son impresionantes... ¿Has visto los efectos que tiene? Ha conseguido rebajar los puntos de Jaden casi en un instante...

- Ya. ¿Y sólo le miras así por sus cartas?

- ¿Qué? -Exclamó Ellie, mientras se sonrojaba- Ada, por favor... Si ni siquiera le conozco.

- ¿Y eso qué importa? No te inquietes, no se lo diré a nadie -Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Claro, porque no hay nada que decir.

- No, pero hay mucho en lo que pensar...

- Concentrémonos en el duelo, ¿Quieres?

- Claro -Rió Ada.

Aster tampoco dejaba de mirar a su hermana y a Ellie, preguntándose que estarían hablando por lo bajo. Pero en seguida volvió a mirar a los dos duelistas, pensando en el duelo.

_**[]**_

Jaden pensaba en su situación en el duelo. Jesse Andersen... ese chico era realmente fuerte. Aunque sus monstruos no tuvieran demasiados puntos de ataque... ¿Puntos de ataque?

Por fin se daba cuenta.

- ¡Jesse...!

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Es posible que tú... no hayas sacado todavía a tu mejor monstruo?

- ¡Ah! ¿Cómo lo has sabido? -Dijo el chico, sorprendiéndose, junto con todos los demás, aunque luego sonrió- De acuerdo... Me has descubierto. Si, las bestias de cristal no son mis mejores monstruos. Hay uno que los supera a todos.

- ¡Lo sabía!

- Verás, hay siete gemas. Y cuando están todas en el campo, se unen para crear a la bestia definitiva. ¡_Rainbow Dragon_!

Todos se sorprendieron ante la revelación de Jesse.

- Alucinante, eso tengo que verlo -Dijo Jaden-. Lo jugarás pronto, ¿No?

- -Jesse Rió, mientras ladeaba la cabeza- Pues me da que no.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Porque el Rainbow Dragon es un monstruo muy muy muy especial. Solo puede aparecer en el lugar adecuado y en el momento adecuado.

- Bien... si no quieres sacarlo por las buenas, ¡Tendré que forzarte!

Robó una carta.

- ¡Activo conversión de contacto! Como mi campo esta vacío, puedo coger un monstruo de mi mano y otro de mi deck y enviarlos al cementerio. Luego puedo sacar una carta por cada monstruo enviado al cementerio, además de mi carta de robo normal. Así que tengo dos nuevas cartas -Sacó dos cartas del deck-. Bien, Activo mi carta mágica, ¡_Cocoon Party_! Por cada Neo Spacian de mi cementerio, puedo invocar un Cocoon.

En el campo aparecieron tres pequeños seres, como si fueran crías de monstruo de duelo: un gato, algo que parecía un fantasma y un pequeño colibrí.

- Que monos... pero son muy débiles, no podrás hacer nada con ellos.

- Si, son pequeños ahora... ¡Pero mira como crecen! -Dijo mientras sacaba activaba otra carta- ¡Contacto!

En cuanto activó la carta, los tres seres desaparecieron durante un breve instante, hasta que reaparecieron en un gran destello, como una gran pantera negra, un espectro transparente y un gran ser volador.

Jesse se quedó boquiabierto y fascinado.

- Vaya... Has conseguido tres Neo Spacian en un solo movimiento... Impresionante.

- Así es. Y observa esto. La función especial de mi colibrí me permite obtener 1000 puntos de vida. 500 puntos par cada carta de tu mano.

Jaden consiguió poner sus puntos de vida con 1300.

- Y eso no es todo. Ahora activo energía neos, que le da a mi pantera 800 puntos extra de ataque -La pantera tenía 1000 puntos, que se convirtieron en 1800-, Ahora ve, ¡ataca a Amber Mammonth!

La pantera se echó encima del mamut, y lo destruyó. El mamut se convirtió en una gema ámbar al lado de Jesse. Como Rainbow Ruin aun estaba activado, Jesse solo recibió 50 puntos de daño.

- Bien, ya está. Ahora, ¿Por qué no juegas a ese dragón?

Si pudiera sacarlo tan fácilmente, no habría problema, pensó Jesse mientras le sonreía amistoso. Robó una carta, correspondiendo a su turno.

- Me pondré serio también. ¡Admira mi monstruo! ¡Bestia de cristal, _Sapphire Pegasus_!

Apareció un gran zafiro, y luego se convirtió en un majestuoso caballo alado, de color blanco y un gran cuerno de zafiro sobre los ojos.

- Ya llegó el momento, Jesse -Dijo el pegaso.

- Si. Es hora de que pongamos en marcha tu función especial. Gracias a mi sapphire pegasus, puedo invocar sobre el espacio de cartas mágicas a una bestia de cristal. ¿Recuerdas a Ruby? -Dijo mientras colocaba la carta, y un gran rubí se colocaba junto a las otras gemas- Y mira por donde, también puedo activar la función de Ruby. Ahora tendrás que enfrentarte a todas mis bestias de cristal.

Alzó la mano, y la gema rubí se rompió, dejando paso al pequeño carbúnculo, que levantó la cola iluminándolo todo, rompiendo todas las gemas del campo, y liberando a las bestias de cristal. Cobalt Eagle, Ametist Cat y Amber Mammonth aparecieron de una ola vez y se sumaron a Ruby Carbuncle y Sapphire Pegasus. Cinco monstruos.

- Muy bien, vamos allá -Dijo el pegaso.

- ¡Atacad, bestias de cristal!

Sapphire Pegasus fue a por la pantera oscura, y como tenían los mismos puntos de ataque, los dos se destruyeron, convirtiéndose el pegaso en una gema al lado de Jesse. Ametist Cat redujo su ataque a la mitad, 600 puntos, y fue directa a por Jaden, dejándole unas buenas marcas momentáneas en la cara y 700 puntos de vida. Cobalt Eagle atacó al colibrí, que estaba en defensa y solo se destruyó, al igual que cuando Amber Mammonth atacó al espectro.

- ¡Tu turno, Ruby!

El pequeño carbúnculo saltó y abrió la boca, y disparó un fuerte rayo, que dio directamente a Jaden y le quitó 300 puntos, dejándolo solo con 400.

- Eh, Jaden, ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Jesse, sonriente.

- Bueno, fui arañado, pisoteado y picoteado, pero estoy de fábula.

- Perfecto, entonces acabo mi turno.

- De acuerdo. ¡Mi turno!

Solo tenía dos cartas en la mano, pero en cuanto sacó la siguiente del deck, sonrió.

- Para empezar, activaré mi carta mágica, Heroe falso. Gracias a esta carta puedo invocar a cualquier monstruo de mi mano. ¡Y elijo a Neos!

El monstruo apareció, como si acabara de renacer de sus cenizas. Jesse sonrió, pero Jaden aun no había acabado.

- Y ahora jugaré ¡Alma contacto! Como Neos está en el campo, puedo invocar a otro Neo Spacian de mi cementerio. ¡Y escojo a mi Colibrí Aéreo! -El gran colibrí rojo apareció- Y ahora que estan juntos, ¡Fusión de contacto!

Los dos monstruos se elevaron por encima del campo y se fusionaron en un gran destello, para después aparecer como uno solo. Seguía teniendo los rasgos de Neos, pero se había vuelto de color rojo, y tenía dos imponentes alas blancas en la espalda. Seguía teniendo 2500 puntos.

- ¡Te presento a _Air Neos_!

- Increíble...

- Y escucha esto. Como tienes más puntos de vida que yo, la función especial de Air Neos le permite obtener la diferencia en puntos de ataque.

Jesse tenía 1600 puntos de vida, y Jaden 400, así que Air Neos obtuvo 1200 puntos de ataque, consiguiendo 3700.

- Con esto será suficiente. ¡Neos! ¡Acaba con esto!

Air Neos se elevó y se preparó para atacar.

- Oh, ¿De verdad? -Dijo Jesse- Espero que no te hayas olvidado de que aun me queda un monstruo por jugar, Jaden.

Todos se sorprendieron.

- ¿lo va a sacar ahora? ¿Va a jugar al Rainbow Dragon? -Dijo Aster, exasperado.

Jesse sonrió, y después alzó la mano sobre sus monstruos.

- Cuando las siete bestia de cristal están juntas, el cielo se ilumina y aparece la gran bestia definitiva...

Las cinco bestias que se encontraban en el campo se separaron de sus gemas, que se elevaron en el cielo. También las otras dos gemas que se encontraban en el deck y en el cementerio se elevaron, y entre las siete gemas formaron un gran arco iris, que avanzó luminoso por el campo.

- ¡Revive, _Rainbow Dragon_!

En ese momento, una gigantesca sombra apareció en el medio del campo, como si fuera un gran dragón alado. Todo el mundo se asustó y se asombró, esperando poder ver bien al dragón. Jaden se asustó, al ver lo que se le venía encima.

- Es broma -Dijo Jesse, sonriendo.

- ¿Eh?

En ese momento, Air Neos atacó a Amber Mammoth, provocando una gran explosión, mientras el chico caía al suelo y todos los monstruos del campo se desvanecían. Los puntos de vida de Jesse se quedaron en 0. Había perdido. Se levantó con dificultad, mientras mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa. Jaden también lo miraba con nerviosismo, de lo más impresionado.

- ¿Pero qué...? Oye, ¿Donde está el Rainbow Dragon?

- Es que... verás, el Rainbow Dragon... aun no lo tengo -Y se echó a reír.

- ¡¿Qué!

En ese momento, todos los estudiantes que habían presenciado el duelo empezaron a gritar, y a quejarse. Jesse los observaba sonriente, pero también algo nervioso.

- ¡Pero no puedo hacer nada, porque aun no lo tengo! -Dijo, ya exasperado.

- Pero... ¿Como que aun no lo tienes?

- Según lo que me dijo Pegasus... el alma del dragón está oculta en una lápida especial, y por ahora no la han encontrado. Aun no han podido crear la carta, pero me prometió que me avisaría en cuanto la encontrara.

- Vaya...

- ¡Un duelo fantástico! -Dijo con seriedad el profesor Viper, que se acercó a ellos- Bien, acercaos.

Los dos lo miraron extrañado, pero se acercaron al centro del campo, y se estrecharon las manos. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que la pulsera que les había dado antes brilló por la parte de la piedra azul.

- Bien, ha sido en excelente comienzo. Por ahora, esto servirá. Pero mañana os quiero a todos aquí, a primera hora de la mañana, para daros vuestra primera lección.

**[...]**

Todos abandonaron el campo de duelo, y en cuanto notaron que tanto Jaden como Jesse habían desaparecido, los chicos comenzaron a buscarlos. Los encontraron sentados en la azotea, comparando sus cartas y riendo.

- Si que están tranquilos...

- Yo sigo pensando que se parecen -Dijo Tyranno.

- Bueno, parece que aquí tenemos otro duelista extraño... -Dijo Aster-. Ada, solucionemos lo que tenemos que hacer y volvamos a la liga profesional.

Ada suspiró, acercándose a Ellie de nuevo.

- Nos iremos dentro de poco, probablemente mañana. Vinimos en parte por la llamada de tu padre, pero también teníamos que solucionar el papeleo que dejamos cuando nos fuimos de la academia -Dijo la chica.

- Ah, bueno.

- Oye, Ellie... Se que mi hermano a veces es un tanto pesado, y el que tu padre le de alas no es precisamente lo correcto... pero tal vez que deberías hablar con él.

- Tal vez sí... Lo pensaré. Gracias, Ada.

- Nos veremos pronto.

- Hasta luego.

La chica siguió a su hermano, mientras se despedía de los demás, y dirigía una última mirada malhumorada a Chazz.

- Esta chica me pone de los nervios... -Dijo exasperado.

- En fin, tal vez sería mejor que nos fuéramos -Dijo Ellie.

- Si, no me apetece ver como Jaden y su clon se pasan la vida mirando cartas.

La chica rió, y lo agarró del brazo para luego bajar las escaleras, siguiendo a Syrus y Tyranno. Aunque era verdad que se parecían en actitud, ese chico, Jesse... le parecía también muy diferente. Pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en la profecía de Sartorius, y en que ese día había visto un gran arco iris.

_**...**_

- Mira, deberías haber hecho esto... -Dijo Jaden, moviendo las cartas de Jesse- Habrías ganado.

- Ya, pero es que no me habían salido las cartas. Y además, esto era más divertido...

Jesse se dio cuenta de que había alguien en la escalera, y miró. Quien hubiera estado ahí, ya se estaba yendo. Sólo pudo contemplar el largo pelo plateado que desparecía con el viento.

**Continuará**


	4. Chapter 4

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"strongCapítulo 4./strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Ellie se levantó pronto esa mañana. Abrió las cortinas de su habitación, para luego estirarse mirando por la ventana. Aun estaba amaneciendo.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Al contrario que la mayoría de las chicas, Ellie tenía una habitación para ella sola. Los dos años anteriores había compartido una con Ada, pero cuando su amiga se fue de la academia su padre quiso que tuviera un lugar mejor para ella, sin que nadie la molestara. Su habitación estaba en el último piso de la residencia de las chicas Obelisk, y era un cuarto espacioso y bastante iluminado por la luz que dejaba pasar el ventanal. También tenía un baño privado, bastante grande y provisto de comodidades.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Fue a darse una ducha rápida, no quería llegar tarde a la primera clase del Profesor Viper. Ese hombre le imponía bastante respeto, y sabía perfectamente que iba a hacer que lucharan en duelos sí o sí. Tendría que esforzarse mucho más cuando Jaden la ayudara, o le iría mal ese año.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Salió de la ducha, y se vistió con su camiseta blanca de tirantes corta por la espalda y sus pantalones negros, para después colocar sus cartas en la funda detrás del pantalón. Luego se colocó su Disk duel en el brazo izquierdo, y salió de la habitación.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"No se había levantado mucha gente, lo que en realidad la alivió. Le apetecía caminar sola para poder pensar. Hasta que llegó al jardín donde se separaba la residencia de los chicos con la de las chicas.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Justo ahí, apoyado en una roca que simbolizaba a Obelisk Blue, uno de los tres grandes monstruos de duelo que le daba nombre a la residencia azul, había un chico. Y no un chico cualquiera.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Se sorprendió en cuanto lo reconoció, así que para evitarse una situación incómoda intentó caminar rápido, y hacer como si no lo hubiera visto. Pero el chico de ojos verdes no la iba a dejar ir tan rápido. Jesse Andersen se separó de la roca, y se acercó a ella.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Así que la hija del famoso Pegasus también viene a la academia. No esperaba menos, la verdad.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Hola... -Susurró Ellie sin mirarlo a los ojos, algo avergonzada-. Es un placer conocerte, Jesse. Mi padre me ha hablado de ti alguna vez.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Sí, yo quería conocerte desde hace tiempo -Dijo el chico sin pensarlo mucho, aunque luego se vio algo apurado-. Bueno, Pegasus solía hablarme mucho de ti cuando me encontraba con él.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Eso se le da bien -Respondió la chica sin más.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"La situación comenzaba a ser algo incómoda. Por lo general Jesse no acostumbraba a tener problemas con eso, era un chico bastante social. Sacaba temas de conversación de donde no los había. Pero en ese momento se sentía algo nervioso, Ellie pudo notarlo al ver que se revolvía el pelo con la mano a menudo.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- ¿Sueles tener muchos duelos? -Preguntó al fin, al fijarse en su disk duel.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- la verdad es que no -Dijo Ellie, sonriendo débilmente-. No soy muy buena.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Una pena... Siempre había sentido curiosidad, quería jugar contra ti. Tienes unas cartas excepcionales.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Su deck, Luna Roja, era bastante conocido en el mundo de los duelos. Era uno de las pocas barajas de las que no existía más de una copia, sólo ella poseía esas cartas. Obviamente, Pegasus quería exclusividad para su hija, y su baraja tenía un gran valor sentimental.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Gracias. Mi padre las hizo para mí hace unos años, pero en realidad no les doy mucho uso. Todo el mundo quiere enfrentarse a mí, y siempre... Bueno, no tiene importancia -No le resultaba muy cómodo hablar de esas cosas, y menos aun con un desconocido-. Tus monstruos también son increíbles. Debes de estar muy orgulloso de ellos.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Desde luego, tengo mucha suerte. Son muy especiales para mí, me gusta mucho pelear con ellos.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Tú... puedes ver espíritus, cómo Jaden -Susurró la chica de repente. Al principio era una afirmación, pero luego supo que estaba sonando muy brusca, así que decidió arreglarlo-. ¿Verdad?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Por suerte, pudo ver que Jesse no se había molestado, más bien todo lo contrario. Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más, y le pareció realmente bonita. La verdad es que era un chico muy guapo, y tenía unos ojos preciosos... Por no hablar de su voz. Pero dejó de pensar en eso de inmediato, intentando no enrojecer.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Sí, puedo verlos desde que nací. Es algo muy especial, ¿no crees?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Me imagino que sí, yo nunca he visto ninguno -Dijo riendo, aunque algo extrañada-. Aunque supongo que si llegara a ver alguno como... no se, la calavera invocada, me moriría del susto.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Jesse también se rió, pero luego se quedó pensando extrañado. Ella no había visto ningún espíritu... Creía que ella también podía verlos, no le encajaba. Pero creyó que era mejor no sacar el tema. No quería incomodarla.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Esto... ¿Por qué no caminamos? Si no me equivoco vamos los dos a la clase del profesor Viper.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Claro -Sonrió Ellie, comenzando a sentirse algo avergonzada. Normalmente no era tan tímida, era extraño.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Anduvieron juntos con calma, haciendo tiempo y hablando de varias cosas sin mucha relevancia.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Háblame un poco de tus monstruos ¿Cómo son? ¿Hace mucho que los tienes? -Preguntó Jesse.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Bueno, creo que no hay mucho que decir... Casi todos tienen que ver con la luna. Los tengo desde... creo que mi padre me los regaló cuando cumplí siete años -Susurró extrañada, bajando la mirada intentando acordarse. Pero realmente... no recordaba el día que su padre le había dado las cartas. Qué raro.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Sí que hace tiempo... Les tendrás mucho cariño.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Sí -Dijo mientras se reponía, intentando sonreír.-. No debería decir esto, porque la verdad... no he jugado con ellos lo suficiente.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Jesse la miró de reojo, sintiéndose mal por ella. Tal vez no era buena idea decírselo, pero el verla así le conmovía demasiado. Se la tenía que jugar.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Jaden me ha dicho... que tienes problemas para jugar.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Ellie se sorprendió un poco por esas palabras, y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, aun sabiendo que iba a enrojecer.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- ¿Habéis hablado de mí? -Preguntó en voz baja.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"El chico la vio ahí, más bajita que él, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes, sonrojada y con expresión de desconcierto. ¿Qué podría decirle entonces? Si se le ocurría decir algo, seguro que tartamudearía. Ladeó la cabeza rápido y siguió caminando, sintiendo cómo se le subían los colores.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"La chica comenzó a extrañarse por su actitud, y volvió a caminar hasta llegar a su lado. Jesse se revolvió el pelo, nervioso.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Yo... Bueno, es que me estuvo hablando de todos sus amigos en general, y sólo me comentó algunas cosas de ti... Y me dijo que te estaba ayudando...p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- ¿Te lo ha contado todo?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Jesse vio que ella intentaba sonar tranquila, por lo que se calmó. Veía que era una chica comprensiva.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Sólo me ha dicho que tenías alguna dificultad a la hora de luchar. Que te dan miedo los duelos, y lo que pueda pasar. Realmente se preocupa por ti, piensa mucho en ayudarte.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Ya veo...p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Lo siento, lo siento, no debería meterme en tus asuntos...p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- No pasa nada -Ellie lo miró, y le mostró el principio de una sonrisa-. Seguro que si Jaden te lo ha dicho es porque eres de fiar.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Jesse se tranquilizó, y le sonrió sinceramente. Se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la puerta de la clase, así que tenía que decidirse ya. Sentía algunas dudas, pero ya había dado el primer paso. Cuando vio que Ellie se disponía a entrar en la clase los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? -Preguntó en voz alta, haciendo que tanto la chica como algunos compañeros se giraran a mirarlo.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- ¿Qué...? -Susurró Ellie con la voz entrecortada, enrojeciendo cómo nunca en toda su vida, y llevándose la mano al corazón, comenzando a temblar de lo más nerviosa.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"El chico se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y de pronto deseó que la tierra se lo tragase. Sentía que la cara le ardía, y más aun al sentir las miradas de sus compañeros de clase -a los que por cierto, ni siquiera se había presentado y que ahora lo recordarían por ser el que se declaró a una chica a gritos el primer día de clase- se sintió aun más avergonzado. Debía arreglarlo enseguida, o ella pensaría que estaba loco.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Bueno, yo esto... -emPiensa piensa piensa, puedes enmendarloem-. ¡La isla! Quería pedirte que me enseñaras la isla, de momento sólo he visto los dormitorios de Slifer, y.../p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Ellie seguía mirándolo desconcertada, pero por un momento aparentemente comenzó a tranquilizarse. Vale, lo de la isla estaba funcionando. Tenía que hacer que se olvidara de esa estúpida frase.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Y... además me gustaría echarte una mano con tu problema. En fin, si no te importa. Creo que estando en una academia de duelos no deberías tener miedo a los duelos... y bueno, me gustaría... hacer algún amigo aquí.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"¿Se lo creería?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"La chica de pelo plateado lo observó, y comenzó a sonreír, sólo así podría calmarse de aquel asalto. Vale, no le había pedido una cita nada más conocerla. Sólo quería ser su amigo. Y quería ayudarla.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Que chico tan extraño. Pero la verdad, era muy simpático y amable. Le caía bien, aun si tenía esas salidas que le recordaban a Jaden si se paraba a pensarlo.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- ¿Te gustaría...? -Preguntó Jesse, haciendo que dejara de pensar para sus adentros.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Ah... Sí, claro -Respondió ella, sonriendo con tranquilidad-. ¿Después de clase?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- ¡Genial! Bueno, entonces te esperaré, después de clase.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Vale -Rió la chica, era divertido.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"El profesor Viper llegaba tarde, y Ellie aprovechó que había unas chicas reunidas hablando para acercarse, y así alejarse un poco de Jesse. Aun estaba sobresaltada y no quería seguir poniéndose nerviosa, más aun si luego se iban a volver a ver. Alexis se sentó a su lado, sin levantar la mirada de su libreta.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Se comenta que has llamado la atención de ese chico, Andersen. Vieron como llegabais juntos a clase, y no dejan de decir que él te pidió salir. Felicidades, escoge un vestido de un sólo hombro y no lleves velo, no te pega.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Qué graciosa. No me ha pedido salir, sólo quiere ver la isla. Quiere que seamos amigos.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Pues para querer ser tu amigo no te quita el ojo de encima -Ellie enrojeció e intentó esconder la cara-. Todo el mundo dice que hacéis buena pareja.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Por favor, cállate.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Claro, de todos modos ya viene el profesor.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"El profesor Viper entró en clase con aire triunfal, mientras unos hombres llevaban un cargamento de cajas, que dejaron a un lado.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Bien, estudiantes. Quiero que os acerquéis, y que os agrupéis para escuchar lo que os tengo que anunciar.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Todos se extrañaron, pero obedecieron y bajaron hasta donde estaba el profesor. Este abrió una de las cajas y sacó un pequeño artilugio, que luego alzó para que todos lo vieran.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Jaden y Jesse se miraron el uno al otro. Era la pulsera que Viper les había dado el día anterior, antes del duelo.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Esto -Dijo el profesor- es mi gran invento, las biobandas. A partir de este momento, todos tendréis que llevar una en todo momento.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- ¿Pero que es lo que hacen estas cosas? -Preguntó Jaden.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- No tengo ni idea... -Dijo Jesse, extrañado.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Durante las próximas semanas, todos pasaréis por una serie de duelos de supervivencia. En estos duelos no importarán los grados, vuestro nivel de estudio ni la residencia a la que pertenezcáis. Las biobandas son unos modernos aparatos que transmiten información, especialmente la información de vuestros duelos. Mide vuestra energía, vuestra precisión y vuestra pasión por los duelos. Al final, se calificarán estos datos. Espero que lo hagáis bien, se supone que sois lo mejor de lo mejor de las academias, la élite. No quiero fallos. El que pierda más de un duelo, y demuestre que no tiene lo que hay que tener para ser un duelista, será suspendido, puede que incluso sea expulsado.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- ¿Qué? -Gritaron todos.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Hubo algunos que se emocionaron, ya que se creían lo suficientemente buenos como para ganar. Pero otros... se preocuparon. Ellie se llevó la mano al corazón, notando como se ponía nerviosa, mientras empezaba a respirar con fuerza. Luego levantó la mirada, y se encontró de frente con Chazz.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"El chico también estaba preocupado, pero no por él mismo, sino por ella. Sabía que tendría que jugar sí o sí, que esta vez no se salvaría. Podrían incluso expulsarla de la academia. ¿Qué iba a hacer?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Uno por uno, todos se presentaron ante el profeso para recoger la biobanda. Antes de ponérsela, casi todos se quedaban observándola fijamente, como si no se fiaran. Ellie se dirigió al profesor, que le entregó una de las pulseras mientras la observaba con interés. Se alejó de él, mirando la biobanda con intranquilidad, hasta que notó como la abrazaban por los hombros.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Tranquila, Ellie -Dijo Jaden, sonriendo-. Yo te ayudaré, no dejaré que te pase nada.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"La chica lo miró agradecida, y le sonrió cariñosamente, aunque aun se sentía algo angustiada. Al menos podía contar con él y con Chazz. Bueno, y tal vez ahora también con Jesse.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Podía hacerlo. Ya estaba harta de ser la única en no disfrutar en los duelos. Quería poder pasarlo bien, como los demás. Se iba a esforzar para no irse de la academia, ni del lado de sus amigos.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"emstrong[...]strong/em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- ¿Como conociste a Jaden? -Preguntó Jesse.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"La clase había terminado, y los dos caminaban por los alrededores de la academia, mientras Ellie le enseñaba los lugares que formaban parte de la isla.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Le conocí en mi primer año. Debo reconocer que me asustó un poco, ya que cuando lo vi por primera vez estaba en medio de un duelo con Chazz, y no dejaba de emocionarse.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- ¿Chazz es ese chico de pelo negro con cara de mal humor permanente?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Ni yo misma lo hubiera descrito mejor. Si, parece que siempre está de mal humor, pero en el fondo es muy buen chico. Él también me ayuda mucho.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Hizo una pausa, mirando el paisaje comenzando a suspirar. Jesse también se detuvo, observándola con atención. No era difícil saber lo que le pasaba.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Te preocupan los duelos de supervivencia, ¿verdad?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- ¿A ti no? Yo estoy aterrada. Nunca he suspendido, pero creo que eso no será nada comparado si también está en juego el poder seguir en la academia. Estos dos años... he podido estar aquí gracias a que me aplico mucho en el estudio, y eso compensa la parte práctica. Pero esta vez... sé que no me puedo librar. Voy a tener que enfrentarme a alguien, me guste o no. Y por si fuera poco, también van a saber lo que sentimos en los duelos gracias a estas malditas pulseras. Digamos que mi tercer año en la academia no ha empezado demasiado bien.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Ya... Te comprendo.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- No creo... En ese aspecto eres como Jaden. No te conozco mucho, pero se nota. Y además, eres muy bueno en los duelos. Es obvio que tú no tendrás ningún problema. Pero yo, Syrus y algunos más... lo vamos a pasar mal con esto. No tenemos escapatoria.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Jesse supo que la chica se estaba desesperando, porque sino no diría tantas cosas personales de golpe a una persona que acababa de conocer. Tal vez no se estuviera dando cuenta de lo que decía.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Aun así, se sentía un poco mal por ella. Tenía razón, él seguramente no tendría muchos problemas en los duelos, aunque también le asustaban un poco esos duelos de supervivencia. Lo que hacía el profesor Viper no le parecía muy razonable, por mucho que dijeran que era uno de los mejores profesores del mundo. No estaba bien atemorizar así a los estudiantes para que dieran todo su potencial.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Se le ocurrió intentar algo para animarla.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Oye, en un mapa improvisado que me dibujó Jaden aparecía una cascada. Dijo que es muy tranquila cuando no hay gente en medio de un duelo. ¿Me llevarías a verla?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Ellie se sorprendió, pero sonrió muy a su pesar.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"emstrong[]strong/em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- ¿Aster?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Ada caminaba por la habitación buscando a su hermano, ya que se iban a ir dentro de un rato y tenían que terminar de prepararlo todo.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"En cuanto lo vio se quedó quieta, poniendo cara de circunstancia.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- ¿Eh? -El chico se sorprendió, separándose un poco de la ventana.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Llevaba unos prismáticos en la mano. De nuevo, la chica rubia puso cara de circunstancia mientras se acercaba a su hermano.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- ¿Debería preguntar?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Ada, Ellie está con un chico. Y no con un chico cualquiera... Está con Jesse Andersen.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- ¿Qué dices? ¿La estás espiando?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- ¡Claro que no! Solo... controlo un poco lo que hace. Su padre me lo ha pedido.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Venga ya... As, no vas a conseguir que te quiera si te sigues comportando así. Ya sabes que aun sigue enfadada, y espiarla, por mucho que su padre quiera controlarla, no te ayudará a que deje de hacerte el vacío. Y además, ¿a ti que te importa que esté con Jesse Andersen? No hay nada entre ellos, se acaban de conocer.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Ellie le acaba de conocer. Jesse ya la conocía.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Me da igual -Dijo la chica, mientras le quitaba los prismáticos de la mano, a lo que el chico fue a protestar, pero ella no le dio tiempo-. Me tienes harta. Si quieres arreglar las cosas, pórtate como un chico normal y habla con ella, no la espíes. Los tres siempre hemos sido muy amigos, y no pienso permitir que por tu culpa todo se vaya al traste. Ellie me ha dicho que pensaría el hablar contigo, así que deja de comportarte como un psicópata.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Adi, ya se que hice mal al aliarme con Sartorius...p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Eso tuvo mucho que ver, pero no fue solo por eso, y lo sabes. Conoces lo que le pasa con los duelos, que por lo que hizo Pegasus ni siquiera puede sacar un monstruo en el campo, y tú no hacías más que pensar en jugar, incluso la obligabas a luchar contigo. Me parece bastante normal que ahora no quiera que te acerques mucho.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"El chico suspiró, mientras se sentaba en la cama. Ada sonrió con algo de tristeza, y se subió también a la cama para abrazarlo por la espalda, apoyando el mentón en su hombro junto a su mejilla.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- As. Deberías aceptar que no hay nada entre vosotros. Una vez lo hubo, hace mucho tiempo. Ella quiere pasar página, y tú también tienes que hacerlo. Sabes que por mucho que Pegasus quiera que estéis juntos... ella no va a ceder. Pero siempre podréis volver a ser amigos.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Ya, ya lo sé. Pero ese chico...p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Si ella está interesada en otro chico, es porque realmente merece la pena. Pero por ahora no hay nada entre ellos. Y aunque lo hubiera, a ti no debe importarte. De momento, lo mejor que podemos hacer es concentrarnos en la liga profesional.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Está bien...p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- ¿Me prometes que dejarás de espiarla?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Eh... sí, vale. Te lo prometo.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Bien. Por el momento me llevo los prismáticos. Venga, ponte a hacer la maleta.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Vale...p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Ada sonrió, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Lo que había que hacer por las amigas... Pero al menos, había conseguido librar a Ellie de su hermano por un tiempo.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Así que en verdad se interesaba por Andersen...p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"emstrong[]strong/em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Este sitio es muy bonito -Comentó Jesse, sonriendo maravillado al contemplar la increíble cascada, y todo el bosque que los rodeaba.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Sí... Es mi lugar favorito de la isla.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Jesse sonrió a la chica, aunque ella no lo vio. Estaba sentada y apoyando el pecho en una roca, jugando distraídamente a hacer ondas en el agua con la mano. Sabía que sería una buena idea ir allí. Estaba sentado cerca de ella, pero en lugar de hablarle se limitó a observando atentamente su pequeño juego, parecía que así se relajaba. Con toda la tensión que estaba sufriendo hacía un rato le vendría bien.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Sería mejor que nadie supiera que le encantaba mirarla. Y menos aun que llevaba dos años deseando mirarla de cerca.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Sin darse cuenta, se acercó un poco más, y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que ella. Ellie sonrió algo cortada cuando vio su mano y la del chico moviéndose en el agua lentamente, como si siguieran un camino invisible. Era algo extraño para dos desconocidos, pero ninguno se detuvo.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Oye, se que puede ser algo precipitado... -Decidió decir el chico al cabo de un rato-. ¿Pero me enseñarías tus cartas?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- ¿Mis cartas?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- ¿Puedo? Si no quieres, no pasa nada...p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- No, claro... -Dijo mientras se sacaba las cartas de la funda-. Toma.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Jesse cogió las cartas y las observó detenidamente una por una, mientras se asombraba. Ciertamente, casi todas tenían que ver con la luna, como dado el nombre de la baraja. Pero eran realmente monstruos muy fuertes y útiles. Además, se notaba que Pegasus había puesto todo su cariño en ellas, las ilustraciones y los monstruos eran muy hermosos. Sólo pertenecían a Ellie, eran unas cartas únicas en el mundo. Tenía que volver a aprender a utilizarlas.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Son increíbles... -Susurró el chico de pelo azul, casi sin darse cuenta de lo asombrado que sonaba.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- ¿Tú crees?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Claro que sí. Es realmente fácil ganar con estos monstruos si los utilizas bien. ¿Cuál es tu favorito? Bueno, si es que tienes uno.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Ellie enrojeció, pero asintió mientras cogía su carta favorita, acariciándola con suavidad antes de dejársela al chico.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Es él -Susurró débilmente.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Jesse tomó la carta, y al momento procuró que no se viera su sorpresa. El monstruo tenía la figura de un hombre muy joven, vestido con una armadura y una capa dorada. Su pelo era largo, y de color plateado. Sus ojos eran rojos. Esa carta era una auténtica joya.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- De manera que este es el Príncipe de la Luna Roja... Seguro que ya sabes que hay gente que incluso mataría por poder utilizarlo aunque fueran sólo cinco minutos.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Sí. Siempre ha sido la carta más especial de todo mi deck. Aunque yo no pueda ver espíritus... creo que siempre he sentido algo así como una conexión con él. ¿Es una locura?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Desde luego que no, todo lo contrario. Es bueno que te sientas unida a tus monstruos, aunque no puedas verlos. Eso también ayuda en el momento de perder el miedo.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Ellie sonrió, pero no dijo nada mientras bajaba la cabeza y acariciaba la carta. El chico la observaba, sabiendo que se sentía mal por no poder jugar con el príncipe, ni con los otros seres fantásticos de su deck.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- ¿Por qué tienes ese problema con los duelos?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Tú sabes lo que hizo mi padre hace unos años, ¿verdad? Todo lo que montó con el abuelo del Rey de los Duelos en esa isla -Jesse asintió, y ella suspiró, preparándose para contarlo-. Hizo cosas muy malas. Encerró a gente inocente, provocó mucho sufrimiento... Y yo lo vi todo. ¿Sabes? Yo antes podía jugar perfectamente en los duelos. Antes de cumplir los diez años estaba en camino de convertirme en una gran duelista, o eso es lo que él me cuenta. Pero después de eso... fui incapaz de jugar bien. Tenía miedo a mis propios monstruos, en los duelos era incapaz de invocarlos. Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que tuve un duelo de verdad. Por eso le pedí ayuda a Jaden... Quiero volver a jugar. Estoy cansada de ser tan débil. Pero también quiero jugar por mí misma, sin que me altere lo que los demás piensen de mí.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- ¿Lo que piensen de ti? -Preguntó el chico, contrariado.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Todo el mundo piensa que por ser hija del gran Maximillion Pegasus ya estoy destinada a ser una de las mejores duelistas del mundo. Estoy cansada de que todo el mundo piense que tengo talento solo por eso. Pero a la vez... sé que también temen que me convierta en la mala persona que fue mi padre. Creen que no me conviene tener demasiado poder.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Jesse escuchaba con atención lo que la chica le contaba, y no dejaba de sorprenderse. Vale, en algún momento él también había pensado que ella sería una duelista increíble, siendo hija del creador del juego y teniendo unas cartas tan increíbles... Debía haber tenido las mejores oportunidades en todo el mundo para jugar mejor que nadie. Pero veía que ella no era así, era más compleja que un estereotipo.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Yo creo que eso no te haría ningún mal. No eres tu padre.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Claro que no. Sé que en parte estoy aquí solo por la reputación de mi padre. Esperan lo mejor de mí, pero también quieren mantenerme controlada, para que no haga nada fuera de lo normal. Por eso cada vez que intento luchar en algún duelo lo hago a escondidas con Jaden.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- No deberías hacer eso. Quiero decir... está bien que te acostumbres a jugar con alguien de confianza, pero... no veo por qué tienes que esconderte. La gente no tiene por qué pensar que eres como era Pegasus antes. Si te vieran jugar, a lo mejor dejarían de pensar que puedes volverte una amenaza.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- No, no puedo. En los duelos, cada vez que intento hacer algo no consigo pensar en otra cosa que no sean los demás observándome. Es como si me señalaran pensando sólo en mi apellido.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Pues piensa en tus amigos y en tus monstruos, y entonces solo jugarás por ti y por ellos. Eso es lo que tienes que hacer. No te preocupes por lo que piensen los demás. El Príncipe de la Luna Roja y tus otros monstruos son tu familia, así que piensa solo en lo que es bueno para ti y tu familia.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Mi familia... -Susurró Ellie, bajando la cabeza con algo de tristeza, acariciando sus cartas.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Era cierto que antes Jesse había dicho lo mismo de sus bestias de cristal mientras estaba peleando contra Jaden. Le daba un poco de envidia, ella también quería ser así. ¿Podría ser algún día como los demás? ¿Podría disfrutar con los duelos, viendo a sus monstruos junto a ella y sin sentir miedo a nada?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- ¿Me ayudarás...? -Se atrevió a preguntar, aunque enrojeciendo un poco. Aun con todo no se conocían, no sabía si estaba bien pedírselo.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Pero estaba equivocada. Jesse sonrió cerrando los ojos y poniendo la mano en el brazo de la chica.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"- Por supuesto que te ayudaré. Ahora somos amigos, ¿no?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"Ellie sonrió enrojeciendo un poco. Era un chico tan increíble que la dejaba sin respiración. Estaba siendo todo un poco raro desde el principio, pero le gustaba. Volvió a mirar el agua distraída, pensando en sus cosas.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"No se dio cuenta de que Jesse miraba algo atentamente por encima de su hombro.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.3333330154419px;"strongContinuarástrong/p 


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Era sábado, y casi había llegado la noche.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que los alumnos de intercambio habían llegado desde las extensiones de la academia de duelos. Aun no había muchos duelos de supervivencia, pero los que había eran escalofriantes. Todos los estudiantes se esforzaban muchísimo para que las biobandas tuvieran buena información sobre ellos. Estaba todo bastante tranquilo, por lo que todos sospechaban que los duelos iban a ir a peor conforme pasara el tiempo.

Por su parte, Ellie se pasaba casi todas las tardes teniendo duelos con Jaden, aunque sin activar los diskduel. Le resultaba algo difícil, iba avanzando poco a poco. Y cuando tenía problemas, siempre aparecía Jesse y la aconsejaba en el duelo. La verdad era que los tres se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos.

Estaban en la habitación de Jesse en la residencia azul, sentados en el suelo con uno de los primeros tableros de duelo de monstruos, y Jaden y Ellie estaban luchando, aunque no se veían los espíritus de monstruo. A Jaden le quedaban 500 puntos de vida, y a Ellie le rebajaron hasta 200 cuando el chico la atacó con su Neos.

- Bien, acabo mi turno. Haz algo, Lune, o te voy a ganar.

- No me presiones, Jaden -Dijo la chica apresurada, comenzando a impacientarse.

Solo le quedaba Leidolf en el campo, un lobo con cuerpo humano con 2300 puntos. Tenía al Príncipe de la Luna Roja en la mano, pero ahora que solo tenía un monstruo en el campo no podría invocarlo. Si en ese turno pudiera sacar a La Reina Noche, podría invocarla sacrificando a Leidolf y destruir a Neos... Aunque eso dejaría a Jaden con 100 puntos de vida.

Robó una carta, y se quedó pensando un movimiento. Jesse estaba sentado a su lado, observándola con atención, y se decidió a ayudarla. Cuando Ellie se perdía y no sabía que hacer, o no se sentía capaz de jugar, la ayudaba señalándole algún movimiento.

- Ellie, piensa en el cementerio.

La chica lo miró a los ojos sorprendida, pero al instante se lo agradeció. No había caído en eso. Cogió la carta que acababa de sacar y la colocó en el campo, en el apartado de cartas mágicas.

- Activo recuperación. Con esta carta puedo recuperar una carta del cementerio, no importa cual, mientras no sea de monstruo -Llevó la carta al cementerio y escogió la que quería, para después colocarla en el campo-. Activo mi carta de equipo, Fuerza de Plata. Con esto equipo a mi monstruo con 700 puntos de ataque -Leidolf ya no tenía 2300 puntos, sino 3000-. Así que... ataco a Neos.

Leidolf, 3000 puntos. Neos, 2500. Los 500 puntos de vida de Jaden se quedaron a 0. Los dos chicos sonrieron asombrados, pero Ellie parecía no reaccionar.

- Ellie -Dijo Jaden, acercándose y dándole un toque en el hombro-. Eh, que me has ganado.

- ¿De verdad...?

La chica se quedó quieta durante un instante, hasta que sonrió emocionada y se lanzó a los brazos de Jaden con fuerza, casi cayendo al suelo con él.

- Sabía que si te esforzabas un poco lo harías -Exclamó el chico, abrazándola con fuerza y levantándola-. Felicidades, eres una de las pocas personas que me han ganado.

- Porque tú me lo has puesto fácil. Sabes que yo jamás podré estar a tu altura.

- No digas eso, boba. En fin, ahora estarás un poco más preparada para los duelos de supervivencia.

- Sí...

Jaden observó con atención como Jesse se acercaba a la chica y ponía una mano en su hombro, sonriéndole con tranquilidad. Llevaba observándolos durante todos esos días, y no dejaba de preguntarse si Ellie se sentiría tan atraída por Jesse como Jesse por ella, valga la redundancia. Desde el primer momento se habían llevado muy bien... Lo veía perfectamente, y eso que esas cosas no se le daban demasiado bien. Pero reconocía que en parte se debía a que el chico de ojos verdes no dejaba de hablar de ella en cuanto se le presentaba la oportunidad.

Mientras sus dos amigos se miraban a los ojos con calma, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que sobraba en ese momento. No pudo hacer más que poner cara de circunstancia, caminando lentamente hacia atrás y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Bueno, chicos... Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a la residencia roja.

- ¿Te marchas? Pero si aun son las... -Dijo Jesse, extrañado.

- ¡Tengo sueño! -Exclamó de repente, interrumpiéndolo-. Quedáos vosotros solos, que estáis muy bien. ¡Hasta mañana!

El chico se fue dando un portazo, dejándolos de lo más confundidos.

- ¿Le pasa algo? -Preguntó Jesse.

- No, yo creo que ha nacido así -Resopló la chica, cerrando los ojos. Pero enseguida volvió a mirarle para dedicarle una sonrisa-. Gracias por lo de antes.

- No ha sido nada, lo estabas haciendo muy bien. Hoy has ganado. Cada vez lo haces mejor.

- ¿Debería preocuparme que conozcas tan bien mi baraja?

- Solo en caso de que tú y yo lleguemos a enfrentarnos algún día.

Los dos se sonrieron con complidicad. Era poco probable que eso sucediera. Jesse observó a la chica mientras recogía sus cartas, y no pudo evitar sonreír dejando escapar un suspiro.

- ¿Te apetece hacer algo? Aun faltan dos horas para que den el toque de queda y tenga que irme.

- Claro. ¿Vemos una peli?

Ellie asintió, cerrando la funda de su baraja.

[...]

Jaden caminó hasta la residencia de Slifer, donde se encontró con Chazz.

- ¿Has visto a Ellie? -Preguntó el chico, con su característica mala cara.

- Sí, está con Jesse.

- ¿Otra vez? Llevo días sin verle el pelo porque siempre está con vosotros. Ya podíais dejarla en paz un rato.

- No te pongas tan nervioso, sólo la estamos ayudando con los duelos. Que por cierto, hoy me ha ganado.

- ¿De verdad...? -Preguntó Chazz sorprendido, casi olvidándose de su mal humor.

Jaden le contó todo lo sucedido en la habitación, y prácticamente todos los detalles sobre el duelo. El chico de pelo negro se sorprendía cada vez más, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Pero se alegraba. Era genial que Ellie estuviera progresando al fin. Le hubiera gustado verlo, aunque estuvieran usando simplemente un tablero antiguo.

Sabía muy bien que si su amiga estaba consiguiendo jugar de nuevo, era gracias a Jesse Andersen. No le entusiasmaba demasiado, pero bueno. Por supuesto, por mucho que Jaden y los demás insistieran tanto, no estaba celoso. No tenía motivos. Además, nunca había sido posesivo con ella. Excepto cuando se trataba de el idiota de Aster, claro, pero solo para protegerla.

Pero sí que era verdad que ahora pasaba mucho tiempo con Jesse. Había notado algo el día que los nuevos habían llegado, y había visto perfectamente cómo la miraba incluso en medio de su duelo con Jaden. No le quitaba el ojo de encima, y casualmente el día siguiente ya habían empezado a ser amigos. Al menos veía que el chico de pelo azul no tenía malas intenciones con ella.

- Oye, Jaden -Dijo, unos momentos después, volviendo a captar la atención de su compañero- ¿Tú no sabrás lo que piensa Jesse de Ellie, por casualidad? Se ve que él confía en ti. ¿Te ha dicho algo sobre ella?

- ¿Eh?

Jaden se sorprendió. Ya se esperaba que Chazz le preguntara algo, pero no que fuera tan directo con respecto a Jesse.

- Bueno, él me dijo que no era un secreto, así que mientras ella no se entere, supongo que puedo contártelo.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

- Para empezar... que conoció a Ellie mucho antes de venir a la academia.

[...]

Jesse apenas prestó atención a la película en cuanto la chica de pelo plateado se apoyó en su hombro. Escuchaba la banda sonora, pero no conseguía distinguir las palabras de los actores al hablar. Se distraía sólo con el movimiento de sus pestañas cada pocos segundos, y con el sonido de su respiración. A veces suspiraba. Era increíble que estuviera tan tranquila estando a solas con un chico en su habitación, a oscuras y sentados en el suelo, con la espalda contra la cama, viendo una película. Le gustaba que confiara en él.

En varias ocasiones pensó en acariciar su mano y cogérsela, pero no lo hizo. Ella se movió un par de veces, para acomodarse mejor junto a él, y haciendo que algunos mechones de su pelo cayeran por el hombro del chico. No pudo evitar tocarlos, y pasar prácticamente todo el resto de la película jugando con ellos y desenredándolos con los dedos, sin dejar de mirarla.

- Como sigas haciendo eso me voy a quedar dormida -Susurró Ellie, con una pequeña risa y sorprendiéndolo.

- Perdona -Respondió él, un poco cortado.

- No, tranquilo, no me molesta. Es que me relaja mucho.

Jesse sonrió, un poco nervioso, y bajó un poco la cabeza para apoyarse en la de la chica cerrando los ojos. Ella lo observó unos instantes, hasta que enrojeció y tuvo que bajar la mirada.

- Me ha gustado ganar -Dijo a media voz, haciendo que su amigo volviera abrir los ojos-. Aunque estaba nerviosa. Pero ha estado bien.

- Claro que ha estado bien. Has ganado a Jaden. No hay mucha gente que pueda presumir de eso.

- Tú desde luego no puedes.

- ¡Oye...! -Exclamó el chico, apartándose. Sonrió exasperado, sin molestarse en realidad. La verdad, le gustaba ver esas facetas tan extrañas de Ellie, en las que incluso conseguía ser sarcástica. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que volvió a acomodarse junto a ella, igual que antes-. A mí también me ha gustado verte ganar. Cada vez lo haces mejor. Siento que pronto podrás tener duelos de verdad.

- Puede... -Ellie sonrió con algo de melancolía. Quería decir algo más, pero estuvo dudando unos instantes. Finalmente, se decidió-. Jesse, siempre has podido ver espíritus, ¿verdad?

- Sí -Respondió él, sorprendido por sus palabras. Si había algo de lo que la chica de ojos plateados nunca hablaba, era sobre espíritus. Ya tenía bastante con no poder soportar verlos en los duelos, como para pensar en que había otros sueltos por ahí.

- Que... ¿qué se siente?

- Ah, pues... En realidad no lo sé. Es algo normal para mí, así que nunca lo he pensado. Me siento bien con los espíritus. A veces, incluso los prefiero a las personas. Es algo muy especial... aunque en ocasiones hace que me sienta solo. Bueno, no. Antes me sentía solo. Ahora ya no.

- Ya veo...

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, muy bien. Es solo que... -Evidentemente, le daba una vergüenza terrible hablar en ese momento. No sabía muy bien cómo decirlo sin que pareciera una locura-. Bueno, desde hace algún tiempo me pasan cosas extrañas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- A menudo siento una presencia cerca de mí. Es como si alguien me estuviera observando todo el tiempo. A veces creo ver algo, pero cuando me doy la vuelta, nunca hay nada.

- Y crees que podría ser un espíritu -Atajó Jesse, tragando saliva, y mirando a un punto de la oscura habitación sabiendo que la chica no se daría cuenta.

- No lo sé. Pero me da miedo, no entiendo por qué me está pasando esto.

Además de esa extraña sensación, también tenía sueños que la confundían muchísimo. Parecían tan reales, que en lugar de sueños le parecían recuerdos. Bueno, lo que sentía le parecía muy real, pero a decir verdad no conseguía acordarse bien de lo que soñaba. Y si eran recuerdos, no los ubicaba. Siempre estaba acompañada de alguien que no era su padre, ni nadie conocido. Pero ella reía, y era feliz. No lo entendía.

- No tienes por qué tener miedo -Dijo Jesse con calma, abrazándola por los hombros y acercándola un poco más a él-. Seguramente te has vuelto sensible a la presencia de los espíritus de las cartas por pasar tanto tiempo conmigo y con Jaden, y también con Chazz. No te preocupes, ningún espíritu quiere hacerte daño.

- ¿Tú has visto algo?

- No -Mintió, porque sabía que sería demasiado para ella. Tal y como estaba en esos momentos, no podría soportar saber la verdad.

- ¿Me lo dirías si llegaras a ver algún espíritu cerca de mí?

- Claro que sí... Siempre te digo donde está Ruby -Volvió a responder, comenzando a ponerse nervioso. No le gustaba nada mentir-. Dejemos de hablar de esto. ¿Por qué no seguimos viendo la película? Quiero saber cómo acaba.

No se había enterado de nada, y ni siquiera sabía los nombres de los protagonistas. Pero tenía que hacer que la chica se olvidara de todo eso.

- Está bien -Suspiró Ellie, algo confusa. Pero ella tampoco se sentía muy cómoda hablando de esas cosas, así que tal vez era lo mejor. Jesse también se había dado cuenta-. Gracias.

El chico sonrió, volviendo a acariciar su pelo sin recordar lo que ella le había dicho momentos atrás. Por supuesto, terminó quedándose dormida. Para cuando Jesse se dio cuenta, el toque de queda ya había pasado. Le sería imposible salir de la residencia de los chicos sin llevarse una buena sanción si algún profesor la veía. Mejor no arriesgarse.

Apagó el televisor, y la levantó en brazos para tumbarla en su cama y taparla con una manta. La observó unos instantes, sentado junto a su cuerpo, sin poder dejar de sonreír con ternura. Jamás hubiera podido imaginar que algún día podría estar así con ella. Había pensado muchas veces en cómo serían las cosas entre ellos si llegaba a conocerla, si tenía la suerte de poder hablarle, pero todo aquello que en su día había fantaseado no se podía comparar con la realidad. Alzó la mano para poder acariciar su mejilla, cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Al llevarla a la cama se le habían caído las cartas de la funda. Se levantó de la cama, y se agachó para recogerlas. Fue una por una, pero se detuvo en aquella que siempre le había llamado tanto la atención. La favorita de Ellie. El joven de pelo plateado, con armadura y capa dorada, cuyo espíritu se encontraba también en esa misma habitación, observando a la chica con sus ojos rojos.

**Continuará**


End file.
